Love at Palace, Is it possible?
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: "Namaku Haruno Sakura, Crown Princess Konoha dan tunangan Sasuke Uchiha." "Aku Sasuke Uchiha, Crown Prince Konoha, dan Tunangan Sakura Haruno.  Kami ditunangkan, dan kami percaya tidak akan ada cinta dalam istana. Mau buktikan kami salah?"  RnR saja!  thx
1. The Princess and her Royal Family

**Love At Palace, Is It Possible?**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.  
><strong>

**Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaHina, SaIno, NejiTen, NaruShion, slight ShikaTemi, etc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, Pasaran, Typos, etc.  
><strong>

**Rated: Teens**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya. Tapi, Sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan, bahwa di usia yang sangat muda ini, ia ternyata adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Konoha yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran. Yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi, Apakah memungkinkan bahwa akan tumbuh cinta antara kedua sejoli itu, di dalam istana? Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura selanjutnya? Just check it out here!**

**CHAPTER I**

**Sunagakure, Sakura n Ino's house**

"_Forehead!_ Cepetannnn... Nanti kita telat ke sekolah. Kamu hobi banget sih, melamun depan kaca sambil ngeliatin tuh cincin..!" jerit seorang remaja perempuan berusia sekitar 16 tahun sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu dengan rapi.

"Iyaaa Ino-piigggg...! Aku kan cuma penasaran aja kenapa Kaa-san ku bisa punya cincin berlambang Konoha begini… Bantuin aku mikir deh pig." jawab Sakura, sang gadis yang sedang melamun didepan kaca. Warna rambutnya yang unik, _soft pink, _sangat serasi dengan namanya yang berarti bunga Sakura. Matanya yang berwarna _emerald green _dengan penasaran memandang cincin dari emas putih yang bertabur berlian dan berukir lambang Konoha.

"Eerrr... Iya juga sih, tapi gak usah dipikirin deh, mungkin aja Tou-san mu orang Konoha. Secara, tenaga mu aja kayak tenaga monster punyanya Tsunade-sama... _Queen Mother_ (Ibu Suri) Konoha." Canda Ino sambil menyeringai, melepas rasa frustasinya sedari tadi membereskan rambutnya yang kusut dan berantakan karena diacak-acaknya secara tak sengaja.

"Dasar kamu pig, aku lagi serius, eh, kamu malah nyindir melulu." Balas Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena ngambek.

"Udah ah, berangkat aja dulu yuk, ntar telat lagi." Ajak Ino sambil tersenyum, dan kemudian menarik saudari perempuannya itu keluar dari kamar mereka sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju Garasi disebelah rumah.

Sakura dan Ino merupakan siswi _Sunagakure High School_, salah satu sekolah untuk rakyat Suna yang non-ninja. Karena jarak antara sekolah dan rumah yang tidaklah dekat, Sakura dan Ino menaiki mobil yang dibelikan kaa-san mereka saat Ulang Tahun ke-16 Ino, sebuah _Honda Jazz_ berwarna merah.

**~DeaLova~**

Sesosok wanita berusia akhir 40an menatap dari jendela rumah keluarga Yamanaka, tempat tinggal Sakura dan Ino. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut membalas lambaian tangan dari kedua anak perempuannya yang akan berangkat ke sekolah. Wanita itu kemudian membuka kaca jendela dapur itu dan menatap keluar. Pemandangan di Kota Suna cukup indah, udaranya juga cukup sejuk, tidak sehangat _Hidden Sand Village, _atau Sunagakure yang terletak di padang pasir. Suna adalah kota Metropolitan yang sejuk dan nyaman.

Sakura dan Ino sudah tinggal di Suna sejak kecil. Ino dilahirkan di Suna saat keluarganya mengungsi dari Konoha saat perang dunia Ninja. Keluarga Ino sebagian besar adalah ninja, namun Ino lebih memilih hidup sebagai orang biasa. Kaa-san Ino, Nyonya Yamanaka, juga berpikiran demikian, menjadi seorang Kunoichi terlalu berbahaya untuk gadis kecilnya. Inoue Yamanaka lebih memilih anak tunggalnya hidup aman, menemaninya hingga hari tuanya, karena suaminya sudah tiada. Menginggal saat Perang Besar Dunia Ninja ketiga…

Sedangkan Sakura…

Inoue menghela nafas panjang, dia juga tidak tahu latar belakang Sakura. Ibunya adalah seorang Kunoichi dari Konohagakure. Sebelum menikah, dia sangat sering berkunjung ke Suna sebagai bala bantuan dari negaranya saat perang. Dia belum pernah menceritakan latar belakangnya juga. Inoue hanya mengenalnya dengan _code name_ ANBU wanita itu, yakni _Diamond_.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, _Diamond_ kembali ke Suna dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan. Dia membawa seorang bayi merah yang baru lahir, dan hanya hidup cukup lama untuk menamainya Sakura Haruno. Setelah itu dia meninggal, dan dikuburkan oleh beberapa orang ninja dari negaranya.

Sakura pun dibesarkan oleh Inoue sepereti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino juga sangat terkejut saat dia menyampaikan hal itu kepada mereka.

Pastilah Sakura sangat ingin bertemu Kaa-san nya. Peninggalan dari Kaa-san nya yang masih ada pada Sakura hanyalah cincin emas putih itu, yang penuh berlian disisinya dan ditengahnya diukir berlambangkan Konohagakure, yaitu sehelai daun yang dinaungi oleh spiral api...

Ino dan Sakura sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai Saudara. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris saat Inoue memberitahunya keadaan sebenarnya, pada saat Sakura berumur 12 tahun. Namun Sakura cukup senang, karena dia setidaknya masih punya keluarga yang menyayanginya.

Sakura adalah anak yang baik dan penyayang, Inoue senang dan bangga bisa menjadi Ibu angkatnya. Apalagi, Inoue dan ibu Sakura juga sudah bersumpah sebagai saudara angkat, serta memintanya menjaga Sakura di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya.

**At Konoha's Palace of Royal Family**

"Bagaimana ini _Ma'am_ Tsunade, aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada anak dari mendiang _Lord _Dan yang dibawa pergi Kaa-san nya. Seharusnya, menurut laporan shinobi petugas imigrasi di gerbang dulu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke Konoha." kata seorang wanita berusia awal 40an yang mengenakan kimono berwarna _lavender_.

"Tenanglah _Queen_... kita pasti akan menemukan dia. Begini saja, panggilkan Kakashi Hatake!" perintah seorang wanita yang sudah tampak berumur yang dipanggil _Madam Tsunade_ kepada salah seorang dayang berambut warna orange terang.

"Ha'i _Lady_ Tsunade." Jawabnya sambil ber-_ojigi_ dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"_Your Highness Queen_ Mikoto dan yang mulia _Ma'am_ Tsunade, ada apa gerangan memanggil saya…?" tanya seorang pemuda sambil membuka topeng binatangnya dan membungkukan badan, ternyata dia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Seorang ANBU Taicho sekaligus pemimpin pasukan inti pengawal Royal Family, berambut warna _silver_, dengan mata kanan yang ditutup oleh hitai-ate, dan topeng binatang anjing, yang menghasilkan _codename_ nya sekarang,Inu, yang artinya Anjing.

"Selidiki keberadaan anak dari mendiang _Lord_ Dan, _Team_ Tora pimpinan Yugao Uzuki dari __squad_ 7 division_ 1 ANBU, telah berhasil mencari tahu nama dan usianya. _Crown Princess _ berusia kurang lebih 16 tahun, lahir di umur yang sama dengan _Prince_ Gaara. _Crown Princess_ Diberi nama Sakura Haruno oleh _Lady _Haruno. Bawalah dia kembali ke Istana Konoha. Dia adalah _Crown Princess _kerajaan kita." Perintah sang wanita ber-kimono _lavender_ yang ternyata adalah _Queen_ dari kerajaan Konoha, bernama Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ha'i_, Lady _Mikoto_." _

Maka Kakashi Hatake dan team nya pun pergi dan mencari informasi keberadaan Sakura...

**At Suna High School**

Seorg laki-laki berlari menuju meja Sakura dan dengan ngos-ngosan berkata  
>"Sakura, pinjam latihan Fisika, cepat... TjongHoa-<em>sensei<em> yang _killer_ banget itu nanti mau periksa latihan." Katanya dengan nafas terngah-engah, peluh menetes dengan deras dari pelipisnya.

"Nih, makanya lain kali kerjain baka, kamu sih, males banget!" jawab Sakura sambil mendorong 'manusia-bau-bin-lengket' itu pergi dari mejanya.

Laki-laki bernama Kankurou yang dikatain baka hanya nyengir dan langsung menyalin bulat-bulat PR yang ada didepannya...

"Thanks ya Ra, kalo ngak ada kamu aku gak tau lagi bisa diapain sama JH-sensei itu." Kankurou mengembalikan buku latihan yang berisi PR itu ke Sakura.

"Hukumannya gak berat kok, Kankurou. Paling juga disuruh push up 50 kali, hahhaaha..." canda Sakura.

**At Konoha's Royal Palace**

"_Lady_ Mikoto, kami telah menemukan keberadaan _Lady_ Haruno Sakura... alamatnya di _Sandy Storm street 501C, North East Suna City._"

"Cepat! Jemput dia dengan pengawalan terbaik kalian sebagai pasukan inti _Royal Family_, pastikan dia sampai secepat dan seaman mungkin... Jika Sakura menginginkan agar salah satu temannya ikut, izinkan saja. Misi kalian selanjutnya, bawa Sakura haruno kembali secepatnya!" perintah _Queen_ Mikoto.

"Ha'i, _Lady_ Mikoto. Kami akan segera menjemputnya."

"Pergilah." Jawab _Queen_ Mikoto sambil berbalik dan berjalan ke lorong-lorong menuju menara timur.

"Sasuke... Kamu tahu kan, sebagai _Crown Prince_ dan _Crown Princess_, Kau dan Sakura Haruno akan ditunangkan. Demi mempertahankan kesucian darah kerajaan kita. Kamu jangan menolak ya…" _Queen_ Mikoto kembali berbicara dengan seorang pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn, aku mengerti, Okaa-sama." Jawab pemuda tersebut dengan singkat.

**Suna High School**

"Ra, setelah pulang sekolah kita harus segera pulang, tadi kaa-san telepon, katanya ada yang mencarimu. Kata kaa-san ini menyangkut keluargamu, aku jadi gak sabar nih, ingin mengetahuinya..." bisik Ino kepada Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ok _pig_, sabar... 5 menit lagi sudah bel pulang kok." balas Sakura cuek.

""

"Ayo pulang, Ra..." kata Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar kelas dan berlari ke tempat parkir dan ngebut untuk kembali ke rumah secepatnya.

"Sabar _Piigg_" kata Sakura yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat yang telah dia anggap saudarinya itu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sakura disambut hangat oleh Kaa-san angkatnya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan berganti pakaian, Sakura turun ke ruang tengah dan duduk disamping Kaa-san nya. Dan kemudian baru menyadari keberadaan beberapa manusia bertopeng yang duduk menghadapnya, setelah salah satu dari mereka yang bertopeng kucing pura-pura batuk untuk mendapat perhatian.

"Sakura-chan, perkenalkan ini _team_ ANBU dari Konoha. Kamu anak seorang Raja Konoha, Sakura-chan. Kamu akan dibawa tinggal di Istana mereka." jelas Kaa-san dengan perasaan riang bercampur sedih.

"_What_?, yang benar Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Tenanglah, dengarkan saja mereka dulu."

Sakura pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tiga orang yang kini sudah melepas topeng masing-masing.

"Moshi-moshi... Aku Sakura... Apa maksud kalian mengatakan aku anak seorang Raja Konoha?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Konichiwa, _Lady_ Sakura. Kami adalah _team_ Inu dari _squad _1 _division_ 1 Konohagakure sekaligus pasukan inti _Royal_ _Family_. Berdasarkan catatan kerajaan, anda adalah putri tunggal dari mendiang _Emperor_ Dan dengan nama _Your Highness Crown Princess_ Sakura Haruno. Tetapi karena ibunda anda sedikit bermasalah dengan pihak kerajaan, ia melarikan diri dan membawa anda yang baru lahir. Berdasarkan informasi yang kami terima, Ia masih mengenakan cincin kerajaan berlambangkan Konoha. Apakah cincin tersebut masih ada pada _Lady_ Sakura?" jelas salah satu orang bermasker itu itu panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja masih ada, ini kan?" Sakura membuka kalungnya, yang ternyata berbandul cincin tersebut.

"Ha'i itu benar _Lady_ Sakura, sekarang keluarga kerajaan sedang menunggu anda untuk kembali berkumpul bersama, harap segera kemasi barang-barang anda, kami telah berjanji pada _Queen_ Mikoto untuk mengantarkan anda ke Konoha dengan selamat."

"T-tung... tunggu, aku boleh membawa temanku?"

"Ha'i _Lady_ Sakura... Tetapi tidak lebih dari satu orang, ini perintah mutlak _Queen_ Mikoto."

"Ino, kamu mau ikut kan?" Sakura melirik Ino.

"Pasti." Ino mengangkat jempolnya tanda setuju.

_Team_ Inu bersama kedua klien mereka tengah menuju ke Konoha dengan seekor burung _summon_ raksasa dan barang-barang mereka yang telah di simpan dalam storage scroll, sesampainya di HQ ANBU Konoha mereka berjalan menuju Istana kerajaan dengan pengawal membawa barang-barang mereka.

Begitu tiba di istana, dayang Tenten yang telah dipilih untuk melayani Sakura sudah menunggu. Begitu Sakura melihat dayang Tenten, ia yakin itu adalah Tenten Arashi, sahabatnya yang pindah ke Konoha setelah tamat _Junior High_.

"Ten-chan, ini Tenten, kan?"

"Lho? K-kamu Sakura kan?"

"Iya, aku Sakura... Kok kamu bisa disini?"

"Aku kerja di istana, kamu kok juga bisa disini, Ra?"

"Aku juga gak terlalu ngerti. Tapi para kakak-kakak bertopeng {ANBU} ini bilang kalo aku anak raja mereka dan aku diminta ikut kesini, senangnya aku bisa ketemu kamu, berarti aku ada teman, itu Ino juga aku bawa kesini... Kita bisa bareng lagi… Yeeaah..!" kata Sakura setengah menjerit.

"Hush... kamu sekarang _Crown Princess_, baka. Jangan jerit-begitu, dan asal kamu tau ya, kalau banyak orang aku harus panggil kamu _Miss_ Sakura atau gak _Your Highness Crown Princess_ Sakura. Kalau gak, bisa dipecat aku" Tenten berjalan disampingnya sambil mengeluh, sambil meng-_death glare_- seorang ANBU berambut kemerahan yang menatapnya keheranan karena berbicara dengan Sakura memakai nada yang bergitu santai.  
>Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek ANBU itu yang harus tetap menjaga emosinya selama bertugas, yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Tenten yang panjangnya sudah sepunggung dan digerai.<p>

"_Fine_, kamu manggil aku begitu kalau pas ada orang aja, kalo enggak panggil Sakura atau Ra kaya biasa." jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Ha'i... Ini beneren gila deh Ra. A-aku gak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu lagi, apalagi aku juga sama sekali ngak nyangka kalo kamu adalah _Lady_ Sakura yang ITU." Sahut Tenten sedetik sebelum mencubit lengan ANBU yang tadi, samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bisik-bisik-kan, seperti:  
>"Aku disini berarti ada orang, Panda. Cepat panggil dia <em>Miss<em> Sakura atau kupalorkan pada Kaa-san."  
>"Kalian ANBU harusnya gak boleh keliatan, cepat menghilang gih sana."<br>"kamu jangan sok ngatur orang deh, panda."  
>Dan juga "Awas kamu, Tanuki." Sebelum sang ANBU menghilang dalam selapis asap.<p>

"Memangnya biasa kamu jadi dayang siapa?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Dulu _Young Master_ Gaara, lalu _Young Master_ Sasuke, orangnya dingin banget, kayak es."

"Eh? Masa sih ada orang kayak gitu?"

"Iya, memang. Tapi dia ganteng dan keren bangettt!"

"kamu ya Ten, sama Ino sama aja... cowo ganteng terus di otak kamu bedua." kata Sakura sambil ketawa.

Sakura dan Ino dibawa kesebuah pondok terbuka ditengah-tengah kolam buatan yang dikelilingi angsa dan ikan koi, angin sepoi-sepoinya membuat suasana jadi lebih santai…  
>Sementara menunggu <em>prince<em>, Ino, Tenten dan Sakura berfoto ditempat tersebut sampai…

"Ehm," suara _baritone_ prince Sasuke langsung membuat ketiga gadis itu berhenti dan mengadah keatas, menatap prince Sasuke dan dua orang yang tampak seperti _Queen_ dan _Queen Mother_.

**~TBC**

**Hai minna-san...**

**Ini fic pertama kita. Terinspirasi dari drama Korea bertema kerajaan "Princess Hours".  
>Bagi para readers, tolong dikasi pendapatnya tentang versi yang sudah kita perbaiki ini, semoga saja typo sudah cukup berkurang dan tanda baca serta huruf besar sudah lebih baik.<strong>

**Flame diterima dengan senang hati,tapi harus ada alasan yang jelas. Kami yakin flame akan sangat membantu kami berkembang menjadi lebihh baik.**

**Oy, berikut ini keterangan tentang panggilan yang kita pakai di fic ini, baik dalam bahasa jepang maupun inggris (terutama yang artinya sama):  
>-Lady, bahasa inggris dari kata akhiran (-sama) dalam bahasa jepang untuk perempuan. Apabilla diartikan ke bahasa indonesia, artinya NonaNyonya. Contohnya: Lady Hokage=Nyonya Hokage.**

**-Lord, bahasa inggris dari kata akhiran (-sama) dalam bahasa jepang untuk laki-laki. Apabila diartikan ke bahasa indonesia, artinya Tuan. Contohnya: Lord Orochimaru= Tuan Orochimaru.**

**-Miss, bahasa inggris dari kata akhiran (-sama) dalam bahasa jepang untuk perempuan. Apabilla diartikan ke bahasa indonesia, artinya Nona muda. Biasanya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dari pelayan ke majikannya. **

**-YoungMaster/Master, bahasa inggris dari kata akhiran (-sama) dalam bahasa jepang untuk laki-laki. Apabila diartikan ke bahasa indonesia, artinya Tuan/ Tuan Muda. Biasanya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dari pelayan ke majikannya. **

**-Your Highness, kata bahasa inggris yang artinya 'Yang mulia'. Contohnya, Ypur Highness Queen=Yang Mulia Ratu.**

**-Emperor, kata bahasa inggris yang artinya Raja.**

**-Queen Mother, kata bahasa inggris yang artinya Ibu Suri.**

**-Crown Princess/Prince, kata bahasa inggris yang artinya Putri/Putra Mahkota.**

**Last word**

**Review please...**

~Aika~


	2. The Princess and her Fiance

**Love At Palace, Is it Possible?**

**Author: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Pairing : ****SasuSaku, GaaHina, SasuShion, GaaSaku, slight ShikaTemi, **SaIno, NejiTen, & NaruShion**.  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, Typos, etc.  
><strong>

**Rated: T**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya. Sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa di usia yang sangat muda ini, ia ternyata adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Konoha yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran. Yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi, Apakah memungkinkan bahwa cinta akan tumbuh di dalam istana Konoha ini? Bagaimanakah kisah sakura selanjutnya?**** Just c****h****e****c****k**** it ****o****u****t here****.**

_Sakura dan ino dibawa kesebuah pondok terbuka ditengah__-tengah __kolam buatan y__an__g dik__e__lilingi angsa dan__ ikan__ koi,__ angin sepoi-sepoinya membuat suasana jadi lebih santai…  
><em>_sementara menunggu prince,__ I__no__, Tenten__ dan __Sakura __berfoto ditempat tersebut sampai__…_

"_E__hm__"__suara__ baritone__ prince Sasuke langsung membuat ketiga gadis itu __berhenti__ dan mengadah keatas__,__ me__natap__ p__rince Sasuke__da__n __dua__ or__an__g y__an__g tampak s__e__perti __Q__ueen dan __Q__ueen __M__other__._

**CHAPTER II**

_Sakura dan Ino dibawa kesebuah pondok terbuka di tengah__-tengah __kolam buatan y__an__g dik__e__lilingi angsa dan__ ikan__ koi,__ dengan angin sepoi-sepoinya yang membuat suasana jadi lebih santai…  
><em>_Sementara menunggu Prince,__ I__no__, Tenten__ dan __Sakura __berfoto di tempat tersebut sampai__…_

"_E__hm__"__suara__ baritone__ Prince Sasuke langsung membuat ketiga gadis itu __berhenti__ dan mengadah keatas__,__ me__natap__ p__rince Sasuke__ da__n __dua__ or__an__g y__an__g tampak s__e__perti __Q__ueen dan __Q__ueen __M__other__._

"_Cute"_ batin _Prince_ Sasuke saat melihat Sakura memakai rok 8 cm diatas lutut,_ T-shirt you-can-see_, _high heels_ 9 cm dan rambut sepinggang yang digerai.

"Gomenasai, saya tidak menyadari kalau _Prince_, _Queen_ dan _Queen Mother_ sudah datang" kata Sakura membungkuk pelan.

"Tidak apa Sakura… Sepertinya kamu sudah akrab dengan Tenten yang akan mnjadi dayangmu, apakah kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya _Queen Mother_ sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ha'i, _Queen Mother_. Saya sudah mengenalnya sejak saya masih _Junior High_ di Suna, dan ini saudari saya Ino Yamanaka, saya yang mengajaknya kemari, semoga tidak merepotkan…"

"Bagus kalau begitu, dan tidak, kamu dan temanmu tidak akan merepotkan kami. Kami senang apabila ada orang yang berkunjung. Sakura, kamu sekarang adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kamu akan bersekolah di sekolah internasional tempat crown prince Sasuke dan adiknya yang setahun lebih muda prince Gaara. Saat di Sunagakure, kamu kelas berapa Sakura?"

"_Senior High School first year, accelleration menjadi second year_, _Queen Mother_."

"Oww, suatu kebetulan sekali... Kamu berada di tingkatan yang sama dengan kedua pangeran. Kamu mengambil jurusan apa, Sakura?" tanya _Queen_ Mikoto.

"_Science, Queen_."

"Kalau begitu kamu tentunya pasti akan mendapat beberapa kelas yang sama dengan _Prince_ Sasuke dan _Prince_ Gaara, mereka juga mengaambil jurusan _Science_.

Oh, ya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu Sakura. Kami tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi tidak ada salahnya kami memberitahumu tentang hal ini sekarang...

Dahulu, Tou-san mu, _Emperor_ Dan Haruno mengadakan perjanjian dengan Tou-san _prince_ Sasuke, _Crown Prince_ Fugaku Uchiha (_Emperor_ saat ini). Mereka sepakat jika mereka memiliki anak sepasang dengan umur tidak berbeda jauh, mereka akan menikahkannya. Dan disinilah kalian bertemu, maka pernikahan kalian mungkin akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat."

"Nani?" tanya Sakura yang kaget dengan setengah berteriak, sedangkan _Prince_ Sasuke yang sudah mengetahuinya hanya diam dan mengulum senyum.

"Bu-bukan begitu, h-hanya saja ini terlalu cepat bagiku..." kata Sakura degan wajah memerah dan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Otou-sama kalian berjanji kalian akan menikah, dan sekarang umur kalian sekitar 16 tahun, bukan? Itu tidak lagi tergolong cepat. Apabila kalian tidak terpisah saat kecil, maka kalian pasti akan ditunangkan sejak masih bayi. Usia ini memang terlalu cepat bagi rakyat biasa pada umumnya, tapi inilah kenyataan yang terjadi di Istana. Aku juga ditunangkan dengan Fugaku-kun sejak beranjak remaja, dan kemudian menikah di usia 17." jelas _Queen_ Mikoto pada Sakura dengan lembut.

"T-ta-tapi" Sakura mencoba membantah.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu mengelak lagi, ngak ada gunanya... yYuk kamu ikut aku jalan-jalan, aku mau menunjukanmu pada sekeliling istana. Tenten, kamu tidak perlu ikut." Prince Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, dan dengan senyum manis pada Kaa-san dan Obaa-san nya, dia menarik Sakura pergi dari pondok itu. Mengambil alih, *ehm* calon istrinya, dari kedua wanita dewasa yang menurut Sasuke, terlalu cerewet dan terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

"Dan oh ya, ini _IP__hone_ barumu, mulai sekarang kamu pakai _IP__hone_ ini saja, ini mempermudah ANBU untuk melacakmu dan kamu bisa langsung memberi singnal pada mereka kalau kamu dalam bahaya. _IP__hone_ tuh sebenarnya _special_ untuk _ANBU community_ dan orang-orang tertentu saja, seperti aku dan kamu yang anggota kerajaan. Nanti aku buatkan kamu _account_ disana. Serta untuk meng-_install_nya nanti aku tunjukkan di kamar saja." lanjut _Prince_ Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan sebuah _IP__hone _bercover pink dari dalam kotaknya yang tadinya disimpan didalam kantong celana Sasuke.

"Tenten, ikut yaa?" pinta Sakura dengan memelas pada Tenten.

"_As you wish, Miss Sakura_." jawab Tenten pelan.

"_Nope_... Hari ini Tenten temani Yamanaka-san saja, aku ingin jalan berdua dengan... er, tunangan,... uh, pacar... um, maksudnya calon istriku... " kata _Prince_ Sasuke pura-pura berpikir, dan kemudian tersenyum menggoda ke arah Sakura.

"Ha'i.. _Master_ Sasuke, sumimasen."

"Hn... _It's ok_, _come on Sakura-**chan **let's go._" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura dan membimbingnya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman istana. Sambil berjalan, Sakura berpikir,_ 'Prince Sasuke ini, Kenapa berpura-pura sangat dekat dan akrab denganku?'_

Sakura saja masih merasa sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan cara Sasuke memperlakukannya, terlalu intim. Apakah ini demi agar orang tuanya senang? Apapun yang dikatakan orang tua Sasuke pada lelaki itu, Sakura sangat kagum dengan akting-nya, dan caranya menyembunyikan ketidak-nyamanan-nya.

Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Sakura berjalan menuju taman kerajaan _'Flower Paradise'_ yang ditanami aneka bunga berwarna-warni, Sakura yang sangat mengagumi bunga-bungaan pun ingin berjongkok dan memetik beberapa tangkai tanaman bunga, tetapi tiba-tiba _Prince_ sasuke menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan berjongkok disampingnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ sayang, kamu merusak tanaman itu tahu, kalau dipetik tanaman itu akan kehilangan keindahannya, bisa juga terinfeksi virus dibatangnya dan membusuk." kata _Prince_ Sasuke menarik tangannya dari batang bunga itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya sampai sangat dekat ke Sakura, seakan-akan sedang menerangkan sopan santun kepada _junior_nya di sekolah yang masih SD.

"G-gomen, a-aku t-tak bermaksud begitu, h-hanya saja aku sangat suka bunga-bunga-an dan aku _hobby_ merangkai bunga." jawab Sakura terbata-bata, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan. Wajahnya tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona memerah yang sudah 'menguasai' kedua pipinya.

"_Sorry_ juga ya, membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kamu suka." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu Sakura, lalu mencium pipi kanannya dengan lembut.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura berkata lalu membuang muka untuk menutupi pipinya yang semakin merah merona.

"Kamu gak merhatiin aku ngomong yah? Aku kan sudah bilang, itu untuk minta maaf, _my dear Princess_." Sasuke pura-pura ngambek dan kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan kuat.

"Auch" sakura meraba-raba pipinya yang sekarang sudah sangat, sangat, sangat merah karena'cubitan maut' Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang tampaknya sudah siap-siap meledak, Sasuke langsung mengambil jalan tengah yang menurutnya lebih aman;

Yakni, mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Oh, aku baru ingat, Besok kamu mulai sekolah bareng aku ya. Ingat lho, jam 6.30 harus sudah ada dikamarku, kita akan berangkat pagi. _Anyway_, aku ada kejutan lo buat _Cherry_-ku…"

"Jangan kasi aku nama panggilan begituan dong, udah cukup tahu aku dijulukin _forehead_ sama Ino."

"Sakura mau gak kalo aku marahin si Ino karena sembarangan ngasi julukan? Coba deh kulihat dahi-nya kenapa…

Ah, aku ingat di pelajaran sekolah, Aku tahu kenapa dahinya bisa membengkak hingga sebesar itu, itu penyakit berbahaya." kata Sasuke serius.

"Hah? Beneran?" Sakura terkejut, matanya membelalak dan mulutnya secara otomatis terbuka lebar.

"Iyaa, bener. Namanya, kalo gaksalah... Penyakit haus perhatian! Sini deh, kalo aku _kiss_ dahinya sekali lagi pasti dia nurut terus menciut." kata Sasuke menggodanya lagi.

Sakura menonjok bahu Sasuke pelan dan memasang muka cemberut.

"Kejutannya, Tenten dan Ino juga akan belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan kita..."

"Oh ya? aku punya temen donk... Asyikkk... Ingat ya, kamu jangan macem-macem kaya tadi lagi waktu di sekolah, awas!"

"Ish, Sakura-chan jahat. Masa calon suami sendiri dibilang begitu... Hahaha.. baiklah, tapi kamu wajib duduk disampingku ya."

"Iya-iya, tapi besok bawa apa aja nih?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Bawa _laptop_ pinkmu yang ada diatas meja, semuanya sudah aku program tadi."

"Thanks ya, Sas" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan ragu, pelan namun pasti, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Hn, agresif nih." balas Sasuke menggoda-nya, dan kemudian membalas pelukan gadis berambut pink itu dengan erat.

"_Your Highness Crown Prince_ dan _Your Highness Crown Princess_ dipanggil oleh _Queen Mother_ keruang makan." ujar seorang pelayan istana.

"Sakura ini butler Lee'' ujar Sasuke.  
><strong>*Butler, artinya pelayan. Bukan Butter mentega ataupun Buttler / tukang bokong yah!***

"Salam kenal." kata Sakura ramah setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda _Miss_ Sakura... anda ramah sekali." balas Lee sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, tetapi kalau tidak ada orang kamu boleh memanggilku Sakura saja, tidak usah panjang-panjang. Aku pusing dengernya..." jawab Sakura dengan polos sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kamu ramah banget ya Sak... _You're really my girl_." Kata Sasuke mempererat rangkulannya di bahu Sakura.

"Kamu daritadi menggodaku terus sih... Dasar!" balas Sakura sembari menonjok bahu Sasuke.

"Ayo, ke Ruang Makan. Sebelum Obaa-sama marah... Dia kan Lady Tsunade, tenaganya mengerikannn..." canda Sasuke yang kemudian menggandeng Sakura.

"_You know_ Sas, aku gak pernah menyangka bisa menjadi seorang _Princess_, apalagi _Princess_ Konoha _plus_ ditunangkan dengan seorang _Prince_ sepertimu, usil dan sangat suka menggodaku."

"Yah, tapi sekarang kamu _Lady_ Sakura kan? Ini kenyataan loo, bukan mimpi. Mau aku cubit gak biar jadi bukti?"

"Haha... aku tahu, tapi aku merasa takut dan ragu, Sasuke. Apa bisa aku menjadi _Princess_ yang baik…"

"Kamu pasti bisa Sakura,_ I know it_. Jangan takut, walaupun kehidupan istana akan lebih keras daripada kehidupanmu diluar sana, _I promise I'll always be there for you_." Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang.

"Sas," Sakura berhenti sebentar, ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sasuke, lalu berkata "Arigatou..."

"For?" tanya Sakura berusaha menutup rasa malunya,

Hei, seharusnya Sasuke-lah yang membuat Sakura malu, bukan sebaliknya! pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke memegang bekas ciuman Sakura di pipi kirinya yang sudah memerah.

"Arigatou, untuk semua yang kamu lakukan dan akan kamu lakukan buat aku."

"You're welcome Lady Haruno... ~_^ Kehadiranmu tiga jam yang lalu sudah mengisi hatiku yang selama ini kosong dan membosankan." kata Sasuke yang kemudian menarik Sakura hinga bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan keduanya pun bergabung dalam sebuat ciuman panjang yang sangat... bergairah… antara lain sbb:

***Bagian berikut ini mengandung konten yang sedikit ber-lemon, apabila ingin meng-_skip_, harap _skip_ dimulai dari sini. WARNING: TIDAK dianjurkan untuk readers berusia dibawah 14 tahun!* **

Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke Sasuke, tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, dan sebelahnya lagi memegang bokong nya.  
>Mulut mereka sesekali terbuka, untuk mengambil oksigen dan bernapas dari mulut satu sama lain. Sasuke kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan lidah itu, dia membuka mulut Sakura dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam, yang kemudian di 'ajak bergulat' oleh lidahnya Sakura.<p>

Tangan Sasuke yang daritadi meremas bokong Sakura kemudian beranjak ke dada Sakura dan menekannya kuat-kuat. Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke mengelilingi mulutnya dengan lidahnya, dan menciuminya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan kemudian, mulutnya beranjak dari bibir Sakura yang sudah merah ke lehernya yang juga sangat merah seperti bagian wajahnya yang lain. Sasuke mencium lehernya dan kemudian mengigitnya sedikit dan menghisap darahnya, meninggalkan _kissmark, _bekas-bekas dan bercak-bercak merah di sekujur lehernya. Sakura mengeram kesakitan dan hanya bersandar tanpa berusaha untuk menahan Sasuke, yang tampaknya sangat suka menjadi orang dominan dalam suatu hubungan.

Tangan Sasuke yang ada di pinggang Sakura yang daritadi diam kemudian mulai bergerak, memasuki bagian dalam T-shirt You-can-see nya, kemudian mengelus pelan pinggang-nya, lalu naik sampai buah dadanya dan menekan-nekannya dengan jari.  
>Sasuke kemudian memegang kedua payudara Sakura dengan tangannya dan meletakan wajahnya disana sampai kedua punting payudara Sakura mengeras. Dia lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat ke dada-nya yang bidang dan menciumi-nya lagi, mulai dari kedua pipi, kemudian menaikkan dagu Sakura agar menatapnya tetapi Sakura kemudian menunduk lagi, wajahnya semerah tomat karena perbuatan Sasuke,<br>_"Let me look at you, girl. I have never felt this much passion before. Be mine Sakura, I want you_. (Biarkan aku melihatmu. Aku belum pernah merasakan gairah sebesar ini sebelumnya. Jadilah milikku, Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu." katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, matanya memancarkan gairah dan hasrat yang begitu besar untuk memiliki gadis didepannya ini.  
>Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Sakura, kemudian menatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat.<p>

Sebelah tangannya lagi menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya yang indah,_ "You're so beautiful, Honey. You have a great body. You're like a very pretty flower._ (Kamu sangat cantik, sayang. Kamu punya badan dan postur tubuh yang indah. Seperti sekuntum bunga yang cantik)."  
>Tangan itu kemudian berhenti di sebuah tempat yang disukainya, bokong Sakura yang besar dan indah dipandang. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi merangkulnya menggandeng tangan Sakura dan memutarnya kebelakang, sebelah tangan itu memeluknya lagi dari belakang, tangan satunya lagi menepuk-nepuk bokongnya.<p>

Tanpa sadar Sakura pun menunjukkan sedikit gairah, dia berbalik dan meraih tangan Sasuke itu dan meletakannya di bagian bokong dan pahanya lalu memberinya _Lap Dance_. Sasuke yang sangat menikmatinya pun berdiri kaku, tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura sebenarnya tidak sopolos yang dia kira. Sakura memeluknya dan melakukan tahap akhir dari _Lap Dance_, menggosok-gosokan payudaranya yang besar ke wajah Sasuke pelan-pelan sampai wajah Sasuke memerah dan 'anu' nya mulai menegang (tenang saja, di fic kita, Sasu tidak pernah melakukan onani).

***Boleh melanjutkan membaca disini. Konten yang asam-asam sudah lewat, apabila penasaran, silakan memuaskan diri dengan keterangan bahwa SasuSaku melakukan ciuman yang intim dan romantis, dan kemudian Sakura melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya hingga terjadi hal dibawah ini.***

Sasuke kembali mendapat kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan berbisik padanya, "_You're wilder than I've expected, my Flower. You've been such a naughty girl by giving me that dance, and you really deserve some nice spanking before I let you go._ (Kamu lebih liar daripada yang kukira, bungaku. Kamu telah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat nakal dengan memberiku tarian seperti itu. Kamu sangat pantas mendapat hukuman pukulan di pantat sebelum aku mau melepaskanmu)."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya hingga Sakura berlutut ke lantai, kemudian menarik tangannya sampai ke tanah dan wajah Sakura menghadap tanah. Sasuke menahan agar posisinya tetap seperti itu, dan memukul bokongnya keras-keras beberapa kali hingga dia berteriak kesakitan dan minta ampun…  
>Sakura memutar otak dengan cepat dan dia pun teringat apa yang Ino katakan tentang sebuah artikel di majalah wanita. <em>'Shopaholistics Teens'<em>, bukan hanya majalah _Fashion_, namun juga berisi berbagai artikel dan tips pacaran. Salah satunya, Cara melakukan _Lap Dance_, serta tentang cowok yang suka melihat perempuan memohon padanya. Kalau tidak salah namanya '_Domination_' untuk cowok seperti itu, dan '_Submission_' untuk ceweknya...

Tapi, dari ciri-ciri lelaki yang Dominant, Sasuke juga tidak separah itu, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba... pikir Sakura.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Sakura langsung meneriakkan apa saja yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Dan juga beberapa yang pernah didengarnya dari kamar tetangganya, Suigetsu, saat sang empunya ada disana bersama dengan salah satu pacarnya.

"Auch, Sasuke! Please don't do that! I'm sorry! I beg you, I'm sorry for being naughty. Let me go! (Auch, Sasuke! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku minta maaf! Aku mohon, aku minta maaf kalau aku nakal. Lepaskan aku!) "

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan menggendong Sakura sampai keduanya berdiri, menepuk bokong 'nakal' nya sekali dan berkata "Makanya, kamu jangan coba-coba melawan aku. Dasar anak nakal pikiran kotor, siapa suruh kamu mulai duluan, aku juga sakit tahu…"

"Udahlah, kita lanjutkan setelah pernikahan saja, biar kamu gak sembarangan memanfaatkan aku yang ngak punya fisik ninja." Sakura yang masih sangat merah menolak bertatapan dengan Sasuke, dia membersihkan bajunya dari debu, mengancing bajunya, dan mengipas-ngipas wajah dan lehernya yang kepanasan.

"Hn. Ayo ke ruang makan sekarang, aku lapar." Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura, kemudian dia menggeser kepala Sakura hingga bersandar di bahunya, dan mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama.

**~Harlequin~**

Sesampainya diruang makan, dayang TenTen, butler Lee, Ino, _Queen Mother_ Tsunade dan _Queen_ Mikoto Uchiha yang melihat cara mereka berjalan membelalakan matanya seakan tak percaya...

Hanya _Prince_ Gaara Uchiha dan _Emperor_ Fugaku Uchiha yang dapat menahan emosi duduk tenang dan menunggu penjelasan mereka.

"Good evening Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Obaa-sama, Ototou, Yamanaka-san... Tadi aku baru dari 'flower paradise' sama Sakura-Chan, agak lupa waktu." kata Sasuke santai kepada Tsunade-sama, Mikoto-sama, Gaara dan Ino, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum, berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Saat makan, Sakura tidak terbiasa makan makanan Konoha yang kebanyakan berupa mee yang harus memakai sumpit. Berbeda dengan Suna yang kebanyakan makananya dari olahan nasi. Sakura akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus dengan jengkel karena makanannya tak nyangkut-nyangkut, Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa lalu mengambil sepotong udang dengan sumpitnya dan berkata, "aaa" ...dan Sakura pun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan memakan udang itu.  
>Lalu, Sasuke menyuruh <em>Butler<em> Lee yg ada disana mengambilkan sendok dan garpu, serta beberapa hidangan sushi, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Koq bukan daritadi sih Sas, mesti banget pake suap-suapan segala!" Sakura berkata dengan sangat pelan sehingga yang lain selain Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya, dan kemudian memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Sorry deh Sayangk, kan soalnya lagi di depan Kaa-chan ku tersayang, ya harus extra mesra dong sama calon menantunya. XD" kata Sasuke keras-keras sambil mencubit pipi Sakura, kemudian berpaling menatap Queen Mikoto dan nyengir pelan.

_Senangnya, Karena ada Sakura... Jadi serasa kaya dulu lagi. Waktu Aniki masih ada. Aku gak pernah harus ber-formal-an sama kaa-chan, ataupun manggil kaa-chan dengan 'Queen'._  
>batin Sasukesambil tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar mengherankan, tampaknya Sasuke sudah memecahkan rekor hari ini, dia sudah tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya... Dan lebih herannya lagi, Dia tak merasa terlalu terpakasa seperti biasanya<p>

Sakura pun berpikir keras dalam hati...

_WHAT? Jadi dia baik dan mesra banget sama aku itu karena diminta Kaa-san nya?_

**~TBC**

**Okay, mission for Yuuki Aika Uchiha to repair chapter 2 of Love at Palace, is ACCOMPLISHED! ;D**

**Like it? Hate it? Disgusted? Terrified? Just So so?  
><strong>

**Gimana, gimana, gimanaaa?**

**Pengin tahu pendapat kalian nihh...  
>Lemonnya <em>Hot<em> gak? Typo dan Deskrip nya udah agak baikan ato masih parah?**

**Review dunk,  
>Pretty Please With Cherry On Top... *Puppy eyes no Jutsu*<br>~Yuuki n Aika Uchiha**


	3. The Princess and her New Life

**Love At Palace, Is It Possible?**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto-sensei  
><strong>

**Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaHina, SaIno, NejiTen, NaruShion, slight ShikaTemi, etc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, Pasaran, Typos, etc.  
><strong>

**Rated: Teens**

**Summary :**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di suna, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya, tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda ini ia adalah anggota Keluarga Kerajaan negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran yang sangat dingin tapi jahil. Dan yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi. Kisah sakura selanjutnya? Just check it out here**

**CHAPTER III**

_Sakura berpikir keras dalam hati... WHAT? Jadi dia baik dan mesra banget sama aku itu karena diminta mamanya?_

"Sasuke jangan jahil begitu sama _Princess_ Sakura. Ayo cepat lanjutkan makannya." tegur _Queen_ Mikoto sambil tersenyum dan melirik pada _Queen Mother_ Tsunade yang juga tersenyum memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Bahkan _Emperor_ Fugaku dan _Prince_ Gaara tampak sedang menahan tawa.

Segera saja Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Lalu bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa dan melanjutkan makan nya dengan tenang. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai makan Sasuke berkata,

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Obaa-sama, Gaa, Minna-san,  
>Saya dan Sakura permisi dulu ya, Konbanwa..." lalu ber-ojigi dan segera beranjak dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.<p>

**~SasuSaku~**

Sesampainya mereka didepan kamar Sasuke...

"Ayo masuk." ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa tak apa?'' tanya Sakura ragu, mengingat bahwa Sasuke ialah _Crown_ _Prince_ negara Hi yang akan menjabat menjadi Emperor nantinya.

"Sudahlah masuk saja... Ayo." ajak Sasuke lagi sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya, disitu tampak sebuah _springbed_ ukuran _king_ dengan _LCD __TV 48 inch_ menghadap kearah tempat tidur disertai sofa yang menyamping, _Walk-in closet_ yang menyatu dengan tembok, yang juga berisi ruang belajar yang dibatasi oleh kaca bening menghadap kebalkon dengan sebuah lemari pajangan, rak dan kursi yang ditata rapi dan beberapa pajangan, tak ketinggalan kamar mandi yang juga menyatu dengan tembok.

"_Alright_." kata Sakura akhirnya...  
>Sejak ia masuk ia mulai memperhatikan detail kamar Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat indah.<p>

"Hn, ayo duduk!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya

"Kamarmu bagus sekali." puji Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke, matanya masih berkeliaran melihat-lihat isi kamar Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hey Sas, kamarku dimana ya?" tanya Sakura sambil terus mengagumi detail kamar Sasuke.

"Kamarmu? Hmm... kamarmu didepan kamarku, kita satu puri tapi beda kamar... Ohya, mengenai pernikahan kita sudah dijadwalkan 3 bulan kedepan, tadi seharusnya otou-sama yang kasih tau ke kamu, tapi aku minta biar aku yang bilang ke kamu saja supaya gak terlalu formal, kamu kan belum terbiasa..." kata Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menyeringai tipis.

"_What_? yang benar saja?" jerit Sakura kaget seakan tak terima.

"Sudahlah jangan membantah, itu tak akan ada gunanya... Lagipula lebih baik denganku daripada Gaara... Iya kan?" kata Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya juga sih..." kata Sakura manggut-manggut, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena mendapat Sasuke, bukan Gaara yang tampaknya jauh lebih dingin dari Sasuke.

"Ya udah, sudah jam 9... Cepat tidur, besok bisa kesiangan, saudari mu Ino juga akan ikut, karena ia akan tinggal disini bersama kita selamanya..." kata Sasuke lagi, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut pink Sakura saat mengatakannya.

"Hah? yang bener...? Eh, terus dia tidur sama siapa?" jawab Sakura tanpa mengindahkan perintah 'tidur sekarang' nya Sasuke.

"Hn... dia tidur dikamarnya sendiri, didepan kamar Gaara, bareng si Tenten." kata Sasuke sambil memutar matanya bosan.

"_What_? mereka tidur bareng gitu... jadi aku kog tidur sendiri?"

"Karena mulai beberapa bulan kedepan kamu akan tidur sama aku." canda Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Oh ya, _Iphone _kamu mana? sini aku _install_-kan.

Nah, udah siap. Kamu dengarin baik-baik ya...

Untuk nyalain, pake _code_ mata sebelah kanan lalu sidik jari telunjuk kanan. Untuk _ANBU community_ pake _password_ dan _code_ mata kiri, lalu sidik jari telunjuk kanan. Untuk angkat telepon, pake _voice syncronization_, jadi orang lain gak boleh ngangkat telepon selain kamu. Kalo dalam keadaan bahaya, kamu langsung pasang jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan, dan ANBU akan langsung datang untuk nolongin kamu. Ini PR dan materi pelajaran sekolah kelas dua yang akan kamu ikutin, jadwal kamu, _biography_ orang-orang kerajaan, dan semuanya akan ada disini jadi jangan hilang."

"Kok banyak banget sih _code_nya? Oh ya, Terus kamu belum jelasin ke aku. ANBU _community_ itu apa?"

"ANBU _community_ tuh salah satu sarana komunikasi antar anggota ANBU, aku udah _add_-kan beberapa yang akan jadi pengawal kita. _Account_-mu namanya "_Crystalized Blossom_" dan _password_: SasuSaku. Okay?"

"_You know what_, Sas? Kamu harus bersyukur calon istri kamu ini adalah anak akselerasi, mana ada orang biasa yang bisa ngehapal banyak gitu...

Oh ya, nama _account_ aku kok gitu sih? Kenapa bukan Sakura Haruno saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan kebiasaannya saat ia sedang kesal.

"Kan harus dirahasiain, dunia ini bahaya tau, ANBU aja pake _codename_... _crystalized blossom_ artinya kecantikan mu sudah abadi dalam bentuk kristal, katanya akselerasi kok gak tau sih?" kata Sasuke menggoda Sakura lagi.

"Udahlah aku ngantuk, males bicara sama kamu!" jawab Sakura tanpa menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, ayo ke kamarmu, aku antarin..." jawab Sasuke, yang melihat Sakura menguap.

Sesampainya disana, Sakura terkaget kaget melihat detail kamrnya, kamarnya tak beda jauh dari kamar Sasuke. Hanya saja kamarnya didominasi oleh warna _pink_-putih, sedangkan Sasuke biru tua-pitih, kamarnya juga dipenuhi oleh bunga-bungaan serta bermotif 'cewe banget'.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, tinggal pencet tombol interkom atau telepon saja aku... Atau kalau kamu takut, masuk saja kekamarku... Tapi pencet interkom dulu, jam 2 pagi pun kalau kau pencet aku pasti bangun kok." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou Sasuke." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaudah, aku pergi dulu... _good night my princess... sweet dream_" lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Ternyata, Sasuke pergi ke sebuah _lounge_ di seberang _hall_ dekat kamar mereka, dan menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya...

"_Hey, Gaa... , you're up for a game_? (Mau main gak, Gaa?)" tanyanya pada Gaara sambil meraih tongkat _billiard_.  
>"Hn." Gaara yang tadinya sedang minum <em>beer<em> pun ikut bergabung bermain. "_So, how's your day, bro_? (Jadi, bagaimana harimu, bro?)" tanya sasuke setelah beberapa saat.  
>"<em>Just so so. But I havta a admit yours are quite interesting, and I'm sure you've got a really interesting girl there<em>. (Hariku biasa saja, tapi memang kuakui harimu lebih menarik, gadis mu itu pasti sangat menyenangkan.)" kata Gaara.

"Hn... thanks" kata Sasuke.

"_At least you could meet your girl_ Sas, _you're lucky._" jawab Gaara menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"_Yeahh... you're right..._ _And I miss your girl anyway, ask her to come here more foten._" jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil meminum bir yang ada ditangannya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa minum minuman keras, sehingga mereka tak mudah mabuk.  
>Maklum... mereka sudah menjalani pelatihan ninja sejak dini, keduanya pernah bergabung di ANBU sejak umur 13 tahun.<p>

Sasuke keluar dari ANBU tahun lalu. Ia sudah menjadi putra mahkota, dan menjadi ANBU sangat mengancam hidupnya, seperti yang terjadi pada putra mahkota sebelumnya, kakak kandung Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan Gaara sampai sekarang masih aktif di ANBU, meski tetua kerajaan memerintahkannya untuk berhenti, tekadnya menjadi ANBU sudah bulat, ia terus menolak hingga para tetua tersebut pun menyerah, karena meski pendiam, Gaara sangat suka tantangan.

Saat masih di ANBU, Gaara dan Sasuke sering mengunjungi _club_ atau _lounge_ di rumah/_apartment_ _senior_ mereka saat dini hari. Karena umumnya misi rahasia mulai dilakukan dari pukul 00.00, jadi setelah tugas, mereka bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu di club sebelum ke sekolah pagi harinya.

Karena Gaara tidak ada misi hari ini, maka mereka bermain billiard sambil mengobrol ringan.

"_So, who's the best man? Me or the dobe_? (jadi,siapakah best-man nanti,saya atau dobe Naruto)" tanya Gaara tentang pernikahan Sasuke. "_Just pick the dobe, I don't want everyone to think that I'm still available. If you ask me to choose between an upset and jealous Hina-chan or to sing, I'll definitely pick the latter._ (Pilih dobe aja, kalau aku jadi best man, semuanya bakal perpikir kalo aku masih single dan flirting terus sama aku. Kalo aku boleh pilih, antara Hina-chan yang cemburu ato jadi songlead/singer, aku pasti pilih yang kedua)." lanjut Gaara.  
>"<em>Fine, i won't choose you. The dobe'll be fine, he's single<em>. (ok, gak akan pilih kamu jadi best man. dobe juga gak apa-apa kok,dia single.)"

Setelah beberapa saat, Saske pun beranjak ke kamarnya, karena jam di lounge tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00.

**~MagicKaito~**

Melihat Sasuke sudah pergi dari kamarnya, Sakura meng-sms Ino, meminta agar ia dan Tenten tidur dikamarnya...

Ino dan Tenten pun pindah ke kamar Sakura, Ino terkagum-kagum melihat kamar Sakura yang 'wahh' banget.

"Kamarmu sangat nyaman ya Ra... Eh, beneren nih mulai besok kita bertiga bakal sekolah di _royal school_?" tanya Ino.

"yah... Menurut Sasuke sih begitu...'' Sakura menyaut

"Besok berangkat bareng yuk" kata ino mengajak Sakura.

"Hey... Enggak mungkin lagi, Sakura kan berangkat bareng Sasuke, calon su-a-mi nya itu looo..!" kata tenten dengan penuh penekanan kepada Ino.

"Hah? Emangnya gak boleh ya?'' tanya Sakura kaget.

"Gak boleh sama _Queen_, Ino akan bareng aku dan beberapa dayang dan juga pengawal perempuan lain." jawab Tenten sedikit lesu.

"Um, _girls_, aku mau curhat nih...

Jujur nih ya, sebenernya aku merasa gak cocok banget jadi _crown princess_, dan aku ngerasa kalo aku gak pantas jadi istri Sasuke. Aku bahkan gak bisa buat dia suka aku" kata sakura lirih.

"Jangan bego deh Ra, buka mata kamu... Aku enggak pernah melihat _Young Master_ Sasuke seakrab itu sama orang lain, kecuali dengan almarhum kakaknya _Crown Prince_ Itachi dan _Prince_ Gaara. Menurut aku dan pastinya _Lady_ Mikoto dan _Lady_ Tsunade,kalian berdua itu, cocok banget apalagi kamu bisa membuka hati _Crown Prince_ untuk bersosialisasi lagi setelah kematian kakaknya." kata Tenten meyakinkan Sakura.

"Hmmm... Memangnya kenapa dengan _Prince_ Itachi?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tenten terdiam lalu matanya menerawang jauh seakan memikirkan sesuatu lalu ia berkata "_Prince_ Itachi adalah nii-san _Prince_ Sasuke, ia sangat menyayangi _Prince_ Sasuke, hanya didepan _Prince_ Itachi lah _Prince_ Sasuke dapat berubah menjadi hangat, kata Lady Mikoto, Sasuke bersikap seperti saat masih kanak-kanak dulu.

Dua tahun yang lalu saat _Prince_ Sasuke masih di _Senior High School_ grade 1, _Prince_ Itachi meninggal dunia saat misi, melindungi Sasuke otoutou-nya sendiri, ia mengorbankan diri menerima serangan yang ditujukan unutk Sasuke, dan melancarkan serangan terakhirnya untuk membunuh lawan. _Prince_ Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, sejak saat itu Prince Sasuke menutup dirinya dan menjadipribadi yang suram seperti saat ini, sampai saat kau datang senyuman _Prince_ kembali merekah, _Prince_ Sasuke seolah mendapat pengharapan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, oleh karena itu Sakura kami dan para anggota kerajaan memohon kau jangan meninggalkan _Prince_ Sasuke, Sakura... kami harap kau bersedia menjaga senyuman Prince Sasuke." Tenten menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Emmm... ternyata Sasuke memiliki latar belakang yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik juga ya." kata Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah kamar Sasuke, matanya menerawang jauh, dan dalam hati ia berjanji untuk terus menjaga senyuman Sasuke...

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk memulai topik baru.

Eeh _pig_, cerita dong, gimana sih kamu bisa tinggal disini, tadi aku kaget banget tau, waktu Sasuke bilang kamu akan tinggal disini..." kata sakura sambil sedikit mengguncangkan pundak Ino.

"Aku juga enggak gitu ngertii gimana ngejelasinnya ke kamu _forehead_, Emperor Fugaku ngomongnya formal banget. Katanya aku akan ikut pelatihan untuk jadi pengawal kamu selama beberapa bulan dulu, kalo latihannya berhasil, aku resmi jadi pengawal pribadi kamu, secara kan kita deket banget dan aku gak akan ngebiarin siapa pun nyakitin kamu." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu... bagus lah" kata sakura sambil menarik nafas lega karena dia akan punya satu teman lagi disisinya .

"Ya udah... ayo tidur... aku ngantuk" kata Tenten mengajak Sakura dan Ino untuk segera tidur.

**~SasuSaku~**

_Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia merasa lapar dan haus..._

"_Duh,laper banget, kira-kira dapurnya dimana ya, mana ni istana gede banget...gimana bisa ketemu...haduuuhh" Sakura membatin dan berjalan menuju pintu_

Sakura melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yangt tertutup _wallpaper_ bergambar bunga-bungaan telah menunjukkan pukul 02.30 AM.

_Udah hampir jam 3 pagi,aku gak mau gangguin Sasu,cari makanan sendiri aja deh_

Sakura menyusuri lorong yang tadi dilewatinya saat berjalan bersama Sasuke lalu ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dan melewati hall tempat dilaksanakannya pesta istana dan kemudian melihat cahaya di ruang di seberang salah satu _hall_. Sakura pun kesana dan melihat seseorang berambut merah yang kemudian dikenalinya sebagai adik Sasuke, Gaara, sedang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan tampaknya sedang latihan wushu.

Gaara yang menyadari kehadiran sakura, segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Ia agak terkejut melihat gadis kakak sepupunya itu belum tidur namun ia langsung menguasai kembali ekspresi di wajahnya.

Dan ia berhasil wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi, hanya ekspresi datar seperti Sasuke, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya... Heran mengapa gadis itu ada di sana.

"Haven't slept yet? (belum tidur?)" tanya Gaara akhirnya. "Be-be-b-belum. A-an-anu aku tersesat, tadinya cuma mau mencari makanan aja kok." jawab Sakura terbata-bata karena ekspresi Gaara, dan sifatnya yang dingin.

Gaara hanya mengatakan "Wait" dan menghilang dalam putaran pasir. beberapa detik kemudian Gaara muncul kembali, juga dari pasir, dan menyerahkan satu _pitcher_ berisi air es ke sakura.

Sakura menerima _pitcher _itu dengan gemetaran dan meminumnya sampai habis. Gaara tersenyum karena tingkah nya dan melanjutkan latihannya seperti tidak ada terjadi apa-apa.

"Ka-kamu b-belum tidur, Gaara?" tanya Sakura, yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan kecil. "Kamu lagi ngapain sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Training, martial arts_... (latihan seni bela diri)" balas gaara singkat tampaknya ia malas menanggapi kecerewetan Sakura. "Kamu kok ngomongnya bahasa inggris terus sih?" tanya sakura yang tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya.

"_I study english literature. And i speak English with Saske too, it feels more comfortable_. (Aku belajar sastra inggris, aku juga bicara inggris dengan saske, rasanya lebih nyaman)." jelas Gaara.

"_Don't ask anymore, go to sleep, its late_." kata Gaara pada Sakura yang sukses membuat nyali Sakura untuk bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Gaara menciut, ia segera berjalan menjauhi Gaara menuju kamarnya, untunglah ia masih mengingat rute menuju kamarnya.

Gaara berpikir dalam sejak kepergian Sakura, tidak ada seorangpun yangmenanyakan tentang kebiasannya itu sejak kepergian kakaknya, Sakura membuka luka yang dalam yang tak mungkin dilupakan. Rasa sedih dan kehilangan memang bisa dilewati, tetapi tidak berarti tak menyakitkan...

Sama seperti Sasuke yang sangat kehilangan Itachi, Gaara pun merasa demikian. Bagi Gaara, Itachi adalah seorang kakak, senior, kapten tim, guru, diplomat, pelatih, dan pangeran mahkota yang terbaik. ia sangat mengagumi kakaknya, sehingga saat Itachi meninggal ia merupakan salah satu orang yang sangat terpukul akan hal itu.

_**Itachi Nii-sama, I'll master English literature just like you taught me, I'll follow in your footsteps, I hope its not too late, I promise, and I really wish you're there to see me succes someday, in speech or even in ANBU, I hope you're proud of me, I miss you a lot.** (Kak itachi, aku akan menguasai sastra inggris seperti yang kamu ajarkan, aku akan mengikuti jejakmu, aku harap ini belum terlambat, aku ingin kakak melihatku sukses suatu hari,dalam pidato maupun kehidupan ninja, semoga kau bangga, aku kangen banget sama kakak... )_

_~SasuSaku~_

"Oi, sudah pagi...! ayo bangun ! kita sekolah!" Tenten menyibakkan gorden yang menghalangi sinar matahari dari kamar Sakura sambil menjerit nyaring.

"iya...iya...aku bangun"kata sakura sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berair.

"aku sama Ten-chan balik kamar kita dulu ya Ra"kata Ino permisi pada Sakura sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka menuju kamarnya yang

"Yaa... see you at schoo.l" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Oke, bye." jawab Tenten.

"_Aneh, Sudah jam 6 kamar Sasuke enggak ada suaranya ,bisa-bisa dia ketiduran lagi, bangunin aja ah."_ batin sakura.

Sakura pun masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan tepat seperti dugaan Sakura, Sasuke masih tertidur dengan sangat pulas diatas kasur _kingsize_nya .

Lalu sakura pun membangunkan Sasuke "Saasuuukeee... Banguun...udah jam 6... Kamu belum siapin apa-apa lho, ntar telat..!'' kata Sakura pelan ditelinga Sasuke , tapi karena sasuke gak bangun2,sakura menyeringai nakal dan ia pun menundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Sasuke...

Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah sadar akan hal itu menarik Sakura hingga jatuh diatasnya lalu dengan cepat berputar dan menimpa Sakura...

"Sasuke...mpphh" Sakura mendesah akibat ciuman panas dengan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba itu

Setelah Sasuke melepasnya ia pun berkata "Itu akibatnya kalo berani niat menggodaku." lalu tertawa meninggalkan Sakura ke kamar mandi.

"Dasaar pangeran mesum!" rutuk Sakura lalu kekamarnya untuk mengecek laptopnya yang berada didalam tas laptop hello kitty berwarna _pink_... _"Dia memanng tahu juga tentang seleraku..." _batin Sakura.

Ia pun kembali berkaca dan merapikan rambutnya, _'Seragam sekolah ini boleh juga' _batin Sakura memperhatikan seragamnya yaitu rok kembang 5cm diatas lutut, kemeja putih, dasi merah panjang,rompi bersimbol _'The Elemental Nations International School'_, sepatu kets putih yg setelah diperhatikan merupakan_ limited edition_ dari _nike_, seleranya Sasuke.

_Ckckck, panjang banget nama sekolahnya, pantes aja disingkat jadi 'Royal Academy'. Mungkin karena muridnya Royal semua..._

"Sudah selesai berkacanya nona..?" kata Sasuke yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura lalu mmeluknya dari belakang dan mencium sekilas bibir sakura.

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, ayo pergi..."

**~SasuSaku~**

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mobil sesampainya disekolah wartawan sudah nampak berjejer menunggu kedatangan mereka, apalagi Sakura, Crown Princess yang akan dinikahkan dengan prince Sasuke yang tentunya pasti membuat patah hati seluruh gadis di konoha.

Untungnya Para _bodyguard_ kerajaan dengan sigap segera mengamankan Sasuke dari kerumunan massa dan _press_ yang sudah menunggu mereka didepan pintu gerbang 'Royal School', sehingga untuk saat ini mereka aman.

Saat pelajaran mulai, Sakura yang murid unggulan di Suna terkejut dengan kurikulum pelajaran di Konoha yang bisa dianggap cukup berbeda.

Daftar pelajaran nya terdiri dari adalah _Math, Physics, English Literature, Japanese Literature, Dance, History, Chemistry, Computer, Public Speaking, Self-defense_, dan beberapa kelas etika. Saat pelajaran _Physics_ dengan Raiko-sensei, Sakura mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat, membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Kamu bisa?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Hmm, ini sangat mudah." kata Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke.

"_Good then_, nanti pulang kamu bantu aku buat HW _Physics_ ku ya?" pinta Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Memangnya ada HW?" tanya Sakura sambil memgecek kembali jawabannya

"Ada, tapi cuma buat kelas aku aja, fisika tingkat lanjut bagi shinobi. Misalnya sudut lemparan shuriken, jarak dan kecepatan lempar ideal untuk berbagai senjata, besar gaya berbagai jenis pukulan, etc." jawab Sasuke panjang lebar sambil memutar-mutar pensilnya.

"Hah? Ninja juga perlu begituan? Tapi gak apa-apa deh,aku bantuin" kata Sakura. _"Thanks Honey_..." jawab Sasuke sambil melempar senyuman terbaiknya untuk Sakura.

"Your welcome" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Tidak lama kemudian, _bell_ istirahat berbunyi...

"Semuanya, jangan lupa me_review_ ulang HW dan penjelasan tadi, jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, _email_ atau IM saja, sensei akan coba terangakan dengan lebih jelas lagi... _Have a nice rest, and see you all again next session_..." kata Raiko-sensei dengan manis sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap dengan jari, sebelum beranjak keluar kelas ke _teacher's lounge_.

Tidak seperti '_**kebanyakan sekolah lain'**_, murid-murid di '_Royal School_' mendengarkan sensei-nya sampai tuntas, dan keluar kelas dengan tenang, tanpa senggol-senggolan ataupun berlarian. ^_^

Sakura,Ino dan Tenten bersiap-siap pergi kekantin tapi sebelum mereka sempat melangkah pergi,Sasuke telah mencegat mereka dan berkata "maaf nona-nona tapi Sakura akan pergi bersamaku" cukup keras

Lalu berbisik pelan-pelan "Kamu.. ngak.. boleh.. kemana-mana... tanpa.. aku.. okay?" ia membisikkan itu tepat ditelinga sakura dengan sangat dekat.

Tak pelak banyak siswi yang berteriak histeris ketika Sasuke membisikkan itu karena jika dilihat dari jauh posisi mereke tampak seperti Sasuke sedang mencium Sakura.

"Sas.." protes sakura sambil tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang mulai muncul di wajahnya. "_Sorry_, gak tahan.." balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai seram.

"Sas, aku akan maafin kamu, tapi kamu harus ngijinin Ino sama Tenten ikut bareng kita"Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ia tau Sasuke takkan menolak.

"Hn... ya udah, kalian bertiga ikut aku, aku akan kenalin ke temen-temen aku...  
><em>Dont worry<em>, aku gak akan bilang kamu tunangan aku, takutnya nanti bisa repot... Mereka yang udah tau juga gak akan buka mulut kok, jadi gak usah khawatir diledekin ato takut dikejar fangirl-fangirl aku, okay?" kata Sauke sambil mengerakkan tangannya.

TenTen's POV

"_sumpah deh Sa-chan sama Prince mesra banget... Duh,gak tahan nih kalo gak cemburu, dimana lagi sih bisa nemuin cowo yang keren dan romantis banget kayak gitu... _

'Tapi kan seharusnya aku gak boleh kayak gini, apalagi mereka udah ngajak aku sama Ino ke kantin dan tanpa mereka, aku juga gak bakal bisa sekolah di sekolah mewah begini. Sadar Ten, sadar!' kata Tenten dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Tatapan tenten yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba terhenti pada satu meja, ada seorang laki-laki muda,bertubuh _macho_, dengan rambut panjang yang tidak membuatnya seperti banci-melainkan sangat keren (menurut Tenten ^_^) laki-laki itu memiliki sepasang mata yang sangat mempesona, memakan makanannya dengan sangat _gentle_ dan tiba-tiba juga memandang Tenten dengan lembut (lagi-lagi juga menurut Tenten)

_Oh my gosh, cowok itu keren banget...!_

_Pasti bangsawan, Ahh, hot banget, _

_Duh, kualat deh aku ngomongin cinta pandangan pertama semalem, sekarang jadi kena sendiri deh.. _

**TBC**

**Author Corner**

**Hai minna-san...maaf lama updatenya...**

**Untuk sementara saya gak bisa buka internet...**

**Maaf kalau masih ada miss-typo nya saya sudah berusaha keras u ntuk menghilangkan typonya...**

**Tapi tetap masih ada *hiksuu**

**Bagaimana chapter ini?sudah cukup panjang?**

**Bales review dulu yg non login dulu yaa...**

**-Nuryenny :**  
>Hai...thanks banget udah baca n review lagi friend...<br>Review lagi yaa...

**-Chini Van:**  
>Okee...makasih masukannya...<br>Ini uda update...  
>Review lagi yaaa...<p>

**-Xiao Aya:**

Haaaaa...gomeeennnn  
>Memang sasu disini ooc<br>Maaf update telat...  
>Review lagi yaaa...<p>

**-Ayhank Chrisalinz:**

Thx reviewnyaaaa...  
>Okok...jadi pasangan Kiba yak? sipp...<br>Maap Sasu ooc disini...  
>Maaf sekali lagi saya telat update...<br>Hiksuuu...

**Okedeee...**

**Last word,**

**Review please...**

**~Aika Uchiha~**


	4. A Blossoming Love at School

**Author : Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Title : My family is a royal family**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasuKarin, GaaHina Slight SaIno,NejiTen and other pairing **

**Warning : AU,OOC-terutama Sasuke,GaJe,pasaran**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : MK's**

**Summary :**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure,seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya,tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda ini ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran yang sangat dingin, dan yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi. Bagaimana kisah Sakura selanjutnya? just cekidot here**

**Chap IV**

TenTen's POV

"_Sumpah deh Sa-chan sama prince mesra banget.. duh, gak tahan nih kalo gak cemburu, dimana lagi sih bisa nemuin cowok keren dan romantis banget kayak gitu,_ tapi kan seharusnya aku gak boleh kayak gini, apalagi mereka udah ngajak aku sama Ino sekolah disini dan tanpa mereka, aku juga gak bakal bisa sekolah di sekolah mewah begini. Sadar Ten, sadar! Kamu itu hanya seorang pelayan." kata TenTen dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

Tanpa sadar, TenTen yang melamun memandang kosong sekeliling cafetaria yang berada di Royal Academy ini seolah-olah sedang memata-matai sesuatu. Saat sedang asyik melamun, pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti pada satu meja, dimana duduk seorang pemuda dengan mata bewarna perak, bertubuh tegap sehingga menampilkan kesan macho, dengan rambut panjang bewarna coklat bak bintang iklan shampoo yang dikat satu kebelakang, akan tetapi, itu semua tidak membuat lelaki itu terlihat layaknya seorang banci, tetapi malah menampilkan kesan yang sangat keren (menurut TenTen ^_^) ia memakan makanannya perlahan dengan penuh etika layaknya seorang bangsawan, saat Tenten memperhatikan pria itu tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja pria itu juga menoleh kearah Tenten dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

"_Oh my gosh,cowok itu keren banget..._

_pasti bangsawan deh, ahh, cool banget... _

_Duh, kualat deh aku, ngomongin cinta pandangan pertama terus dari kemarin, sekarang malah aku yang kena sendiri." Tenten membatin, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah mulai menampakkan semburat kemerahan yang membuatnya tampak sangat manis._

End of Tenten pov's

Normal pov's

"Heloooo..." kata Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka TenTen, wajahnya menampakkan tingkat kekesalan yang sangat tinggi. Yah...bagaimana tidak kesal, sejak tadi ia dan sahabatnya Sakura telah memanggil TenTen, tapi seperti yang terlihat sekarang Tenten malah sibuk melihat seorang pemuda tanpa memperdulikan dua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tenteeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn!" saking kesalnya Ino, ia berteriak tepat disamping telinga milik gadis bercepol dua itu, dan sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya , meneriakkan kata "cowok gantenggg" dengan volume suara Yang cukup keras, yang bahkan dapat merusak gendang telinga teman-temannya dan siswa lain yang berada disekelilingnya, akibat perkataan TenTen tadi hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di cafetaria itu melihat kearahnya, termasuk pemuda yang daritadi diperhatikannya. TenTen hanya dapat membungkuk dan mengatakan kata "Gomen," pada mereka yang merasa terganggu. Saat itu Tenten melihat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berjalan kearah pemuda yang dipandanginya daritadi.

"Eh, Ra! Itu Prince kan?" bisik Ino pada Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Eh?" kata Sakura yang lalu memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ino.

"Ahh... itu memang Sasuke." kata Sakura sambil mengangguk pelan tanda setuju, setelah ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk menghadap kearah Naruto. Secara kebetulan saat itu Sasuke yang sedang menyesap jus tomatnya, juga melirik kearah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis lalu memberi kode pada Sakura, agar Sakura segera datang ketempatnya.

"A...aku?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan oleh tunangannya itu. Ia pun melangkah perlahan menuju meja tersebut.

Sesampainya Sakura dimeja itu, Sasuke berdiri lalu merangkul Sakura, ia pun dengan santai berkata "Guys, kenalin ini tunanganku, Sakura Haruno," sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai muncul diwajahnya karena ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan, ia lalu berkata "Hai minna... Aku Sakura Haruno, aku masih baru di sini mohon bantuannya ya."

Setelah melihat Sakura ber-ojigi dan mendengar berbagai jenis "hai" dan "selamat datang" dari teman-temannya untuk Sakura, Sasuke mulai memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu kepada Sakura .

"Ra... ini si Naruto dobe, anak dari Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage Konoha." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memegang sumpit ramennya, sambil memperhatikan Sakura lalu menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah.

"Hai Sakura-chan! Aku Namikaze Naruto teman baik teme chickenbutt ini." kata seorang pria dengan rambut spike tak beraturan bewarna kuning kejinggaan memperkenalkan dirinya...

"Sai, cucu dari Shimura Danzou, Menteri Kebudayaan dan Kesenian Negara Hi." lanjut Sasuke.

"Ohayou, aku Shimura Sai" kali ini seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan mata onyx, yang jika dilihat sekilas sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, tampak ia menunjukkan senyum palsu andalannya...

"Ini Shikamaru, anak dari Nara Shikaku, perdana menteri Negara Hi."

"Huaaam...Mendokusai... Nara Shikamaru" kata seorang pria dengan rambut yang diikat keatas seperti nanas sambil menguap dengan malas lalu ia kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya.

"Neji, anak dari Hizashi Hyuuga, Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan Konoha

"Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal" kata lelaki berambut panjang tersebut dengan tegas sangat bertolak belakang dengan rambut panjangnya yang dapat dikaitkan dengan rambut seorang wanita lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Salam kenal juga Hyuuga-san" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan milik pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Dan yang terakhir Kiba, anak dari Menteri Kehutanan dan Satwa, Inuzuka Horuki" kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hai, aku Inuzuka Kiba"kata Kiba sambil tersenyum ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum canggung dari Sakura.

"Kringgggggggggggggg"tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi terpaksa Tenten dan kawan kawannya meninggalkan kantin, apalagi setelah ini adalah jam olahraga

**~sAsUsAkU~**

"Ra...main basket yuk?" ajak Tenten pada Sakura. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah lapangan indoor berbentuk persegi panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk olahraga pemanasan dan atletik. Sekarang, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Sasuke berdiri di tengah lapangan ini bersama belasan murid Royal School lainnya. Kelas mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang dipandu oleh seorang sensei bernama Guy. Guy merupakan seseorang yang tampak bersemangat tinggi, dengan ciri khas rambut mangkok mengkilap, baju hijau ketat dan teriakan semangat masa mudanya. Ia memiliki seorang murid kesayangan yang selalu berdiri disampingnya, murid itu bernama Rock Lee, yang juga memiliki semangat masa muda dan merupakan replika ukuran kecil nya Guy.

"SELAMAT PAGI KELAS MASA MUDA KU! HARI INI KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PERMAINAN BASKET YANG SANGAT BERSEMANGAT MASA MUDA! SEMUANYA KE LAPANGAN BASKET SEKARANG!" teriak GUY dengan penuh 'semangat-masa-muda'...  
>untunglah ia segera berhasil ditenangkan oleh 'asistennya-yang-kurang-bersemangat' bertubuh tegap,berkulit kecoklatan, dengan pakaian basket putih-biru, dikenal sebagai coach Agra a.k.a. Onii-san penyelamat kelas olahraga dari keganasan Guy.<p>

"Hmm?" tampak Sakura yang sedang berpikir, karena meskipun ia selalu mendapat nilai tinggi di setiap pelajaran, namun dalam pelajaran olahraga terutama basket, ia benar-benar harus berpikir dua kali untuk itu.

"Ra...ayoo dong...kita main basket!" paksa Ino pada Sakura.

"Ta...tapi," Sakura ingin menolak hanya saja ia tak tega melihat wajah sahabatnya itu jika ia tetap berkeras untuk menolak.

"Sudahlah...ayo!" kata Ino pada Sakura lalu menarik tangannya menuju lapangan basket disebelah area pemanasan, yang langsung diikuti oleh Tenten.

"Pig...tapi kalo aku jatuh gimana?" kata Sakura berbisik sambil menyikut Ino.

"Udah deh, enggak usah dipikirin." jawab Tenten balik berbisik kearah Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura pelan.

"_Apanya yang enggak usah dipikirin!" _dumel Sakura dalam hati.

"Lagian kan Prince ada, berarti kan nanti ada yang nolong kamu." bisik Ino lagi sambil menyeringai lalu ia membentuk bulatan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tenten. Hm ... sepertinya mulai sekarang mereka akan menjadi mak comblang untuk Sakura dan Sasuke.

Setelah mendengar itu wajah Sakura langsung memunculkan semburat merah. Sepertinya usaha mereka untuk mencomblangkan Sasuke dan Sakura akan berjalan dengan mulus.

"Ah... kalian ini." kata Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Ino dan Tenten kelapangan basket.

" Priittttt "... peluit panjang tanda permainan dimulai sudah dibunyikan oleh Guy-sensei yang berposisi sebagai wasit pada pertandingan ini, Sakura sekarang berada ditengah, dengan Ino dan Tenten masing-masing berjaga disisi kanan dan kirinya menghadap seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut merah terang. Tanpa mereka sadari dari pojok lapangan Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang memperhatikan permainan mereka dengan sangat serius.

~SaSuSaKu~

"Hey" kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang sepinggang menyapa Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya permainan basket sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Hmm" Merasa pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, Naruto membalikkan badannya kearah orang itu lalu ia kembali berkata "Shion-chan...ayo duduk!" sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya kearah kursi disampingnya.

"Hmm... tidak main Naruto?"

"Belum...kamu kapan kembali?kok enggak bilang-bilang" Tanya Naruto

"Kemarin, aku sengaja enggak ngasitau kamu... Kejutan dong." Jawab gadis bernama Shion itu.

"Dasar kamu" kata Naruto sambil mengacak pelan rambut Shion, tanpa ia dan gadis itu sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

Mereka terus berbicara dan bercanda sampai terdengar suara kencang yang mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Brakkk" setelah permainan berlangsung cukup lama terdengar suara benturan yang cukup kuat. Ternyata, suara itu diakibatkan oleh Sakura yang sedang bermain, dilempar bola dan diserempet oleh Karin, ketua dari Sasuke fansclub, dari awal Karin memang telah menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Sakura yang menurutnya telah merebut Sasuke sang pangeran. Ternyata bola itu tepat mengenai kepala Sakura. Tak pelak, tubuh Sakura menjadi limbung apalagi setelah itu Karin dengan wajah liciknya kembali menyerempet Sakura seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Padahal jelas-jelas ia tau Sakura sedang pusing akibat benturan bola itu. Akhirnya Sakura pingsan ditempat. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera berinisiatif untuk membawa Sakura menuju UKS, ia pun melesat menuju tengah-tengah lapangan dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style kearah UKS tanpa memikirkan ego dan rasa malunya sedikitpun, apalagi memperdulikan para bodyguard yang baru mulai kearah lokasi jatuhnya Sakura.

Dikepalanya hanyalah bagaimana keadaan Sakura, apakah ia baik-baik saja, bagaimana kalau ia terluka dan pertanyaan sebagainya...

Nampaknya memang tuan muda Uchiha kita ini telah berubah walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya lihat saja wajahnya sekarang wajah yang biasanya tak pernah menampakkan ekspresi kini berekspresi cemas, sepertinya Sakura telah berhasil mengubah pribadi Sasuke.

"Brakkk" terdengar suara bantingan pintu akibat tendangan Sasuke pada pintu UKS "Sensei...tolong obati Sakura, ia pingsan karena terbentur bola saat bermain basket" kata Sasuke pada Shizune-sensei yang sedang berbalik memeriksa stok obat-obatan , ia tampak terkejut karena Sasuke yang masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung menidurkan Sakura diatas tempat tidur yang ada diruang UKS namun ia segera dapat mengatasi rasa kagetnya dan langsung bekerja dengan profesional.

"Haruno-san tak apa-apa, hanya saja sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bermain basket padahal kondisi fisiknya masih lelah dan juga ia tidak mahir bermain basket, sebentar lagi ia juga akan siuman, biarkan saja dulu ia istirahat" kata Shizune pada Sasuke yang tampak sangat cemas pada Sakura

**~sAsUsAkU~**

"Ten...bagaimana keadaan Sakura ya?" kata Ino pada Tenten sambil terus mengawasi permainan basket antar siswa laki-laki yang sedang berlangsung.

"hmm...tak tau juga tapi sepertinya ia akan baik-baik saja, kan ada prince disana" balas Tenten yang saat ini berada dibawah pohon Sakura yang berdiri kokoh, tampak peluh menetes dipelipisnya sepertinya ia cukup lelah setelah bermain basket apalagi tadi ia dan Ino baru melabrak Karin yang merupakan penyebab pingsannya Sakura. Jangan coba-coba dengan mereka Tenten dan Ino merupakan mantan karateka di Suna, lihat saja salah satu korban mereka yaitu Karin yang sekarang terkapar di UKS.

"pluk" tiba-tiba Tenten merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya, ia lansung memasang kuda-kuda sebelum berbalik belakang, ia takut orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah salah satu dari teman Karin yang berniat membalaskan dendam temannya itu kepada Ino dan Tenten, namun saat ia berbalik ia menemukan orang yang tak pernah ia duga berada dibelakangnya.

**~sAsUsAkU~**

"Emmmm" Sakura melenguh pelan sambil meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal

"kau sudah sadar Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang baru saja sadar

"hmm,yaa... dimana aku?" tanya Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke seakan menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia pelan-pelan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya menyeringai lalu "cup" tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke yang terkenal dengan dinginnya yang melebihi es batu itu mencium cepat bibir ranum Sakura

"hmmm...itu yang kau inginkan kan?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai kearah Sakura

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak pada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya blushing berat, itu membuat Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut bublegum miliknya.

"hmmm...kenapa?mau lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang tak seperti Sasuke yang asli, entah kenapa ia tampaknya selalu lepas kontrol setiap kali berada didepan Sakura, pribadinya yang dingin selalu menghilang entah kemana.

~sAsUsAkU~

"Haaa...iii..." kata Tenten terbata menyapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya sedangkan Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan mulut ternganga.

~TBC~

~Author Corner~

Hai, minna-san...

Maafkan author tak becus ini jika chapternya tidak memuaskan, kurang panjang dan kita juga sangat lama meng-update chapter-4 fic ini...

Akhir-akhir ini saya bener-bener gak punya waktu, sampai untuk membuat chapter di fic ini saja saya dan Yuuki harus membolos bimbel dan pergi ke perpus yang ada disekolah.

Dan untuk typo maafkan saya sekali lagi, saya enggak men cek lagi

Arigatou untuk review, saya seneng banget. Karena chap itu yang paling banyak reviewnya.

O ya, sedikit spoiler...

Chap depan peran Gaara akan semakin besar, oleh karena itu saya ingin menanyakan hal ini...

Karena Gaara lebih sering berbahasa inggris apa mau dibuat bahasa inggris dan translatenya atau buat seperti

translate to indonesia mode on

"Sasuke,kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini"kata Gaara

Atau

"you're beatiful Sakura(kau cantik Sakura)"kata Gaara pada Sakura

Bales review yang non-login dulu ya, yang login saya udah bales lewat PM

**Kazuma B'tomat :**

Hmm...ya,lihat warning diatas?

Saya akui deskripsi saya memang kurang.

Nanti akan saya perbaiki.

Makasii untuk reviewnya?

Review lagi?

**Haza ShiRaifu :**

Ini sudah...

Review lagi ya...

**Laura Pyordova :**

Nee...ini udah aku update...

Iyaa...aku juga iri sama Saku...

Makasih reviewnya...

Review lagi ya?

**Xiao Aya :**

Iyaa...

Makasih masukannya...

Ini udah update...

Makasih reviewnya...

Review lagi ya...

**Uci Uno :**

Ini sudah update...

Makasih reviewnya...

Review lagi ya...

**Princess 2**

Maaf ya lama balas...

Btw,makasih loo reviewnya...

Review lagi ya...

**Yoana :**

Maaf saya update lama...

Saya bener-bener tak ada waktu sekarang-sekarang ini...

Chap selanjutnya saya usahakan cepet update

Review lagi ya...

**Kororo :**

Maaf saya telat update...

Untuk chap selanjutnya saya usahakan cepet update...

Review lagi ya?

**Princess Pudel :**

Yupzzz...

Beberapa chap kedepan ada hal yang akan membuat Sasu cemburu sama Saku...

Ini uda update...

Review lagi ya...

**Laluna :**

Ini udah update maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...

Review lagi ya...

**Ss holic :**

Sebelummnya arigatou...

Maafkan saya kalau saya tak mengupdate kilat...

Review lagi?

**Chini VAN :**

Iyaa...

Makasii kritiknyaa...

Maaf chapter ini pendek...

Review lagi?

**Alex de Uchiha :**

hn...

iya...

oke...

nanti kuperbaiki aniki jelek... ;P

THANKS...

review lg...

**oke semua sudah beres...  
>Sorry kalo ada kesalahan dlm pnlsn nama<strong>

**flame diterima...**

**tapi sejujurnya saya lebih membutuhkan saran dan kritikan yang membangun dari anda...**

**~AiKa UcHiHa~**

**last word,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please...**


	5. The Princess and her High School Life

**Love At Palace, Is It Possible?**

**By: Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto-sensei  
><strong>

**Pairing: SasuSaku, GaaHina, SaIno, NejiTen, NaruShion, slight ShikaTemi, etc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, GaJe, Pasaran, Typos, etc.  
><strong>

**Rated: Teens**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya, tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda ini ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran yang sangat dingin, dan yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi. Bagaimana kisah Sakura selanjutnya? Just check it out here**

**CHAPTER V**

"_Haaa...iii..." kata Tenten terbata menyapa orang yang telah menepuk pundaknya, sedangkan Ino yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan mulut ternganga._

Ino mengenali cowok itu, si Hyuuga Neji, kapten _team_ basket yang dilamunkan TenTen tadi pagi…  
>Pemuda itu memiliki fisik yang tinggi dan kulitnya sangat putih. Meskipun begitu kulitnya tidak pucat seperti milik Sasuke, rambut coklatnya diikat satu kebelakang, sisa poninya dibiarkan menggantung disamping wajahnya, tampak dia sedang ber'hai-hai' ria dengan TenTen dan…<p>

**Tenten's POV**

"Hai juga." Neji, si pemuda tampan impianku (aku tahu namanya setelah dikenalkan oleh Sakura), membalas 'haaii'-ku yang panjang itu dengan sangat singkat…  
>'Hmmph, tadinya kukira yang menepuk pundakku itu temannya Karin, si nenek lampir berambut merah, tapi kok... dia dingin sekali ya sama perempuan?<br>perasaan tadi lebih _gentle_ deh… atau jangan-jangan dia _homo_ kali ya?

Hiiiiiii...

"Uh…, ya?" jawabku tak yakin, apa sih perlunya, mana si Ino nguping di belakang lagi…

**Neji's POV**

Aku gak tau kenapa aku bisa jalan dan menghampiri cewek yang tadi main basket melawan Karin.

Memang sih aku bosen banget,

Habis gak tau mau ngapain.

Yahh...

Mungkin aja bisa ngobrol, sekaligus tukaran pengalaman tentang basket…

Dari pengamatan awal sih tampaknya dia enggak _feminime_, malah bisa dibilang _tomboy_.

Huft… Semoga aja gitu, aku gak mau langsung diajak kencan saat pertemuan pertama.

Setelah jarak kami cukup dekat, aku langsung menepuk bahunya pelan, sebenarnya aku agak ragu tapi yasudahlah...

Aku tak mau hanya bengong ditengah lapangan ini.

Aku agak heran saat tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhnya menegang, apa ada yang salah dengan tanganku? Batinku bertanya-tanya, aku sedikit lega saat ia menoleh perlahan juga dan...

"Haa… ii…" sapanya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

'Mudah-mudahan dia enggak ngajakin aku kencan.' pintaku dalam hati.

Tak mau membuang waktu, aku pun ikut berjongkok dan duduk di sebelahnya. Untungnya lagi aku sempat menjaga jarak dengannya, kalau enggak, gak tau lagi deh, liat aja mukanya sekarang, merah banget, kayaknya ini cewek yang tadi siang di cafetaria deh, kalau blushing gini, mukanya memang sama persis kaya cewek itu, bukan pemain basket yang tadi…

"Hei juga." Balasku, Kemudian dibalas dengan kata "ya?" ato sejenisnya dari dia.

Hmm… sekarang tinggal membuka topik pembicaraan, tch, bagusnya gimana yah?

"Kamu yang tadi main kan? Kapten basket sekolah, Neji Hyuuga?" tanya si 'merah'.

_What The_? Apa-apaan ini cewek.

Biasanya cewek kalo ngajak aku ngobrol pertama kali, biasanya tuh nanya tentang _clan_ Hyuuga atau tentang Tou-san aku yang menteri Negara Api, kok kali ini beda yah…

"Hmm iya, _anyway_, tadi permainanmu bagus loh. Dulu pernah masuk _team_ basket yah?" lanjutku,  
>yah... Gimanapun cewek ini buat aku penasaran juga…<p>

Ngak banyak cewek yang bisa _slam dunk_ dan _lay up_ semulus itu…  
>Bahkan anggota <em>team<em> inti basket putri seperti Temari atau Karin sekalipun, terkadang saat men-_shoot_ bola menggunakan tekhnik _lay up_ saja, mereka bisa membuat kesalahan seperti berada tepat dibawah ring sehingga bola yang akan di _shoot_ meleset dan hanya memantul di tepian ring karena sudut _shoot_ yang salah.

_'Stupid, careless mistake' _menurutku_. 'Terlalu meremehkan, dan masih kurang latihan dalam timing dan control.' _Ya, aku harus ingat memarahi mereka mengenai hal ini.

Lain dengan dua penyerang ku itu, gerakan yang dilakukan gadis ini sangat sempurna. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat terbiasa dalam hal bermain basket. Barangkali sudah terlatih sejak kecil.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu sih, aku main basket sejak _Primary_ _School__ grade_ 4. Kalau kamu?"

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, cewek ini lumayan kuat dalam basket…

"Kalo aku, sudah _hobby_ main basket sejak _Kindergarden_ ato _Nursery_ gitu… Tapi mulai serius waktu masuk _primary_. Kapan-kapan kita tanding yuk, aku kepingin nge-_test_, kamu pantas gak masuk _team_ basket aku." Tantangku kepadanya, berharap ia akan menerima tantanganku akan tetapi bukan Hyuuga kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku sendiri.

"Siapa takut, he? Eh, tapi aku kan enggak bilang mau masuk _team_ basket sekolah ini…" kata cewek itu, dia pun menatapku heran.

"Gampang terbaca kok, bagi _fanatic_-_basketball_ kayak kita, begitu masuk sekolah baru, pasti duluan nyari informasi tentang _team_ basketnya, terus langsung mau daftar , bener enggak tebakanku?  
>Sudahlah, gak usah ngelak lagi, minggu depan, jam 5, di sini, sehabis praktikum kimia nya Hatake-sensei. OK?" setelah mengatakan itu aku segera beranjak dari posisiku yang seenaknya menduduki tas berisi baju yang entah punya siapa, karena sebentar lagi aku sudah harus ganti baju, berhubung ada urusan OSIS, yang super duper merepotkan…<p>

"Yaudah deh, tapi kalau aku kalah jangan disuru macem-macem yah." Sambungnya, sambil berusaha berdiri juga.

"Enggak lah, kita cuman main buat _fun_ aja kok, anggap saja latihan biasa…  
>Er, aku duluan yah, ada yang harus diurus, Sakura sama temanmu itu udah nunggu tuh." Setelah ngomong begitu aku langsung cepet-cepet lari dari lapangan. Si Anko bakalan ngamuk kalo kerjaanku enggak siap-siap…<p>

**NORMAL POV**

Neji keluar dari ruang itu dengan tenang, emosinya di-_control_ dengan terlatih seperti biasa.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan penasaran, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi murid-murid _Royal School_ lainnya bahwa sang tuan muda Hyuuga tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain diluar para anak menteri dan bangsawan lain. Tapi juga ada yang biasa-biasa dan cuek saja, memang sih, diantara mereka-mereka yang penggila basket, enggak susah untuk dekat antara satu dengan yang lain. Setelah keluar dari ruang ganti, Neji langsung meneguk habis _isotonic_ drink yang ada didalam tasnya, dan keluar sesudah melambaikan tangannya pada wakil _team_nya, Sasame, dan anak-anak basket lain.

**~SaSuSaKu~**

Sakura memandang aula musik sebesar lapangan bola itu dengan terkagum-kagum, aula itu persis seperti _ballroom_ untuk konser yang ada di film-film.

"Begini nih, _Miss_ Sakura, Aula ini dibangun bersamaan dengan renovasi sekolah ini. _Design_-nya langsung dari para alumni yang sudah jadi _designer_ terkenal. Bentuknya setengah lingkaran, dengan berpusat pada panggung yang ada ditengah, di belakang panggung dan dikedua sisi pintu masuk ada ruang untuk sound system, dan perlengkapan computer.

Designnya yang indah dibuat dengan tangan dan dengan sangat teliti. Lihat saja, Lantainya terbuat dari marmer dengan lapisan lembut dari karpet beludru warna ungu, tempat duduk nya terbagi atas beberapa wilayah, daerah depan yang terdiri dari sofa-sofa dengan pinggiran kayu _mahogany_ yang diukir oleh tenaga _professional_. Bagian kedua terdiri dari susunan empat buah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kaca, yang biasanya dipakai untuk menghidangkan _wine_, _tea_, ataupun _coffee_. Daerah ketiga adalah _minibar_ yang ada di kedua sisi aula, bar ini berkonsep _self-service_, jadi murid-murid harus membuat sendiri minuman dari bahan yang telah disediakan.

Panggungnya juga dihiasi dengan sentuhan _mahogany_ tetapi dengan kesan _modern_, _sound system_ nya adalah yang terbaik tahun ini dan juga ada yang dimodifikasi sendiri oleh murid-murid jurusan musik maupun elektro. Panggungnya berbentuk melingkar untuk _band_ atau penyanyi dan daerah di samipng panggung untuk _orchestra_, di lantai atas ada balkon untuk menonton dari jauh, dan juga ada pintu yang mengarah ke ruang-ruang latihan." Jelas salah seorang dayang Sakura, bernama Orihime, perempuan berambut _orange_ yang ceria dan sangat suka mengobrol.

Di sebagian besar kelasnya, Sakura ditemani oleh Ino dan Orihime. Karena Tenten sudah memasuki jenjang _Graduation Class_, materi yang dipelajarinya tidak sama dengan Sakura dan Ino, dan mereka mengambil kelas-kelas yang berbeda. Pelajaran _P.E_ tadi pun tampaknya merupakan pengecualian, sekarang Tenten tampaknya sedang mempelajari Bahasa Jepang…

Sakura pun hanya mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan salah satu dayangnya, setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kelas yang diikuti Tenten saat itu, satu pikiran melintas keotaknya, ia pun segera bertanya "Ruang latihan gimana?"

Orihime tersenyum dan menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya yang panjang "Ruang latihan yang ada sangat banyak, ada tiga ruang latihan untuk jurusan per-_film_-an, serta tempat untuk _theatre_, dan kamera. Ada tiga ruang untuk latihan _vocal_, empat ruang untuk latihan _band_, empat untuk _orchestra_, dua untuk _modelling _dan _walk-in closet_ nya, lima untuk _dance_, dua untuk latihan sebagai _host_, dan empat lagi untuk hal-hal lainnya, seperti pemanasan sebelum melakukan _dance_ atau tempat mengecek kamera. Tetapi hari ini, dalam jadwal anda, anda akan mengikuti kelas latihan mental, yaitu persiapan sebelum tampil ke publik bertujuan untuk menghilangkan rasa malu ataupun takut saat tampil didepan publik nantinya. Jadi anda akan latihan di panggung." Katanya sambil menunjuk lorong-lorong yang mengarah ke panggung yang dimaksud.

Sakura dan dayangnya, Orihime berjalan bersama beberapa murid ke tengah Aula, seorang lelaki berambut kemerahan berdiri ditengah panggung, mengoperasikan _Ipad _berisi partitur music yang tampaknya sangat rumit, disampingnya ada sebuah kursi tinggi yang diambil dari _minibar_, dan juga _microphone_, _guitar Ibanez, keyboard_, dan _saxophone_.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku dan Orihime bergabung dengan belasan murid lain ke tengah dan duduk di kursi penonton, memang sih, ada beberapa murid yang memilih duduk di lantai demi dapat menyimak penjelasan atau pertunjukkannya dengan lebih jelas, tapi rok kami sekarang sangat pendek, rasanya enggak nyaman dan enggak sopan juga kalau kami ikut-ikutan jongkok disana.

Saat ini aku melihat Sasori, si pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah _baby-face_ berdiri didepan dan memulai pelajaran( –aku ngak tahu harus panggil apa, ada yang manggil nya Sasori-nii, Sasori-senpai, Sas! , Sasori-sensei, dsb).

Pertunjukkan pun dimulai dengan penampilan seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ sepinggang, membawakan _theme song Titanic, My heart will go on_, dari Celine Dion. Dia menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan, karena tampak matanya biru nya telah berkaca-kaca ia juga bernyanyi sambil memainkan _keyboard_ dengan sangat sempurna.

Oh, ternyata _Ipad _itu berfungsi sebagai pengganti kertas, mereka memasangnya di suatu jenis meja yang dipakai untuk menaruh partitur dan tinggal melihat dari sana tanpa perlu membawa banyak tumpukan kertas.

Selanjutnya si Naruto Uzumaki, membawakan _Canon in Dance_ milik Pachbell dengan _Classical Guitar_…  
>Permainannya sangat bagus, tampaknya mereka telah belajar sejak kecil dan telah terbiasa tampil kedepan.<p>

Atau Mungkin saja mereka menyimpan yang terbaik untuk ditampilkan saat terakhir kalinya, Sasuke menyanyikan lagu _Secret_ by Jay Chou dengan diiringi Guitar

Kyaaaa...!

beneran mirip banget sama aslinya.

Akhirnya mereka selesai juga, kemudian, sensei pembimbing kelas Musik ku, Kurenai-sensei, menjelaskan beberapa hal yang sudah tercatat di _Laptop_ku dan kemudian membubarkan kelas.

**~SaSuSaKu~**

Tampak dua orang wanita berpakaian kerajaan duduk di pondok di tengah-tengah kolam sambil meminum teh.

"_Queen_, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _welcome party_ untuk _Her highness Princess_? Sekalian mengenalkannya kepada petinggi-petinggi Negara kita." kata _Queen Mother_ Tsunade kepada _Queen_ Mikoto.

"Ha'i _Queen Mother_, ide yang sangat bagus, saya sangat setuju..!" balas Mikoto dengan gembira, tampaknya ia sangat senang dengan Sakura sang calon menantu.

"Hmm...bagaimana kalau kita membuat pestanya sore ini _Queen_?" tanya Tsunade sambil menghirup teh bunga liar yang khusus disediakan oleh kerajaan.

"Sore ini _Queen Mother_?" tanya Mikoto memastikan.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik" kata Tsunade sambil mengangguk-angguk dan mengacungkan tangannya ala Maito Gai.

"Baiklah _Queen Mother_... akan saya perintahkan para dayang serta _Princess_ untuk bersiap." balas _Queen_ Mikoto.

**~sAsUsAkU~**

Tampak Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bergandengan dengan anggun...

Sampai tiba-tiba seorang dayang berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka berdua, lalu ia sedikit berjinjit dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura dan juga Sasuke.

"Apaaa?" Sakura berteriak keras saat mendengar berita yang didengarnya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut terkejut

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's Corner**

**Hai...minna...**

**Maaf Aika lama banget update...**

**Aika buntu ide nih...**

**Gatau mau nulis apa...**

**O ya...**

**Buat yang nungguin Gaara dan Kiba sorry banget...**

**Harusnya memang ada di fic ini tapi karena buntu ide akan diundur...**

**Maaf sekali lagi, harap dimaklumi...**

**Bales review dlu ya...**

**Just Ana ga login:**

Makasih...

Soal cpt bgt saling suka sebenernya bukan gitu, coba perhatikan baik2 percakapan antara Gaara dan Sasuke

Iya, sasu gasuka Karin...

Awalnya mau buat SasuKarin, tp gatega sama Saku...

Oke, usulnya akan dpertimbangkan...

Ini udah update...

Review lg ya?

**Laura Pyordova:**

Neeeeeee...

Iya nihh...

Makin romantis az...

Aika ngiri...

Kyyaaakyaaakyaaa...

Nee ,mw sm sp?

Si itukah?

eheheheh

Ino sama Sai...

Ini udah update, maaf ga kilat ;(

review lagi ;)

**Dijah-hime:**

Dijahhhhhhhhhhhh...

Aaa...

Kok tau?

Heheh...

Ini udah updatee...

**Alex de uchiha:**

Baka aniki!

Makasiii...

Uda ku update baca terus awas kalo enggak!

/nodongin golok/

**Rin 'Uchiharuno' Tsubaki-chan**

Huaaaa...

Makasii Rin...

Maaf lama update...

Tambain petir Itachi-nii juga dong...

Ehehe

Makasi reviewnya

Review lg?

**Nuryenny :**

Ini udah...

Review lagi?

Beres...

Kata terakhir...

Review lagi ya?

**Thanks**

**~AiKa UcHiHa**


	6. A Drying Love at Palace

**Love at Palace, Is it Possible?**

**Author : Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**Title : My family is a royal family**

**Pairing : ****SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SasuKarin, GaaHina Slight SaIno,NejiTen and other pairing **

**Warning : AU,OOC-terutama Sasuke,GaJe,pasaran**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : MK's**

**Summary :**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure,seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya,tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda ini ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran yang sangat dingin, dan yakinlah hidupnya kedepan tidak akan sama lagi. Bagaimana kisah Sakura selanjutnya?just cekidot here**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Bagaimana bisa pesta untuk Sakura akan diadakan secepat ini?" batinku tak percaya.

setelah berbncang dengan pelayan tadi, Sakura berbalik dan berkata,

"Sas, aku mau ke mall sama yang lainnya, temenin aku yah?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku nanti ada urusan, mau latihan sama Hyuuga untuk semifinal lawan Suna bulan depan, mau ngetes lagu baru sama dobe, terus mau ngurusin sesuatu sama Otou-sama. Kamu pergi sendiri saja, nanti kalo udah siap dan belum ada yang menjemput, miss-call si 'Inu' yang kamu temuin semalam, atau Lee saja."  
>Aku bisa repot kalo nanti dia hilang, apalagi kalo saat-saat penting.<p>

Raut muka nya langsung berubah, well, sebenarnya aku tak tega tapi apa boleh dikata urusanku dengan otou-sama, Hyuuga dan dobe tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Okay, lain kali yah?" pintanya.

"Kalo sempat pasti aku temenin, pokoknya jangan tiba-tiba kaya gini, kasitau aku dulu sebelumnya."

Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan, akupun hanya balas menepuk kepalanya pelan.

**End of Sasuke's Pov's**~

Sakura dkk naik mobilnya Temari ke PP, singkatan para anak-anak Royal School untuk Paradise Plaza, Plaza yang letaknya hanya beberapa block dari sekolah itu membuatnya menjadi favorit para murid.

Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah 'Gio' a.k.a. Giordano, karena sebagian besar cewek yang jalan-jalan sama Sakura itu anak basket, yang lebih memilih T-shirt, Hoodie dan Jeans, daripada rok atau gaun. Apalagi mereka-mereka memiliki member card, sehingga diskon nya lebih tinggi daripada diskon normal.

Belum puas berbelanja di Giordano, mereka akan melanjutkan ke tempat-tempat baju bermerek lainnya saat Temari mengusulkan untuk makan, jadilah mereka sekarang duduk-duduk di Starbucks, berbincang-bincang dan sebagainya…

Bahkan Sakura sempat menceritakan tentang ke-tidak-pede-an-nya sebagai seorang murid biasa yang tiba-tiba menjadi princess.

Beberapa orang lain seperti Sara dan Temari mencoba menghiburnya, tetapi perkataan dari Shion Uzuki, kakaknya Sara adalah yang paling membangun.

"Tenanglah Sakura, hadapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Kamu punya Sasuke disampingmu, kita juga akan mendukungmu, aku yakin kamu akan menjadi Crown princess yang hebat, mungkin terhebat setelah Nee-san-ku…"

Sakura pun banyak bertanya tentang Nee-san dari Sara dan Shion, namanya Yugao Uzuki, dia seorang princess yang hebat tunangannya Itachi Uchiha. Dia bisa menyeimbangkan antara tugas dan menjadi princess, sesuatu yang mungkin gak mungkin dilakukan oleh princess lain.

Shion kemudian menceritakan bahwa dia dan Sara yang lebih kecil 2 tahun darinya adalah keponakan dari Emperor Fugaku dan Dan Haruno serta sepupu Sakura dan Sasuke. Tou-san mereka adik dari Mikoto dan Kaa-san mereka adik dari Dan. Shion memberitahu Sakura, bahwa dia pernah menduduki posisinya dan dia yakin Sakura bisa menjalaninya.

"Er, Girls, aku ada urusan OSIS sama Neji n Naruto nih, aku pergi duluan yah…" kata Shion beberapa menit kemudian, yang kemudian berjalan ke belakang dinding dan meng-hi-lang via shunsin, bahkan sebelum teman-temannya sempat mengangguk.

**~Fated: NejiTen~**

Shion muncul beberapa detik kemudian dari kelopak & mahkota bunga mawar putih, di sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru tua, Sasuke si penghuni kamar yang sedang asik-asikan main gitar pun berhenti karenanya.

"Kok lama banget, sih? Si dobe aja udah pulang…" tegurnya.

Shion cuma nyengir dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan scroll dan meng-summon guitar electric nya.

"Lho, kok yang dikeluarin gitar elektrik? Katanya mau diajarin gitar klasik? Pake yang acoustic lah…" tegur Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mau pemanasan main lagu Pop dulu… klasik itu boring banget tauk." Shion baru akan menancapkan kabel dari gitarnya ke speaker, tetapi lebih dulu dihentikan Sasuke. "Kalo mau belajar, belajar yang serius, ayo cepat, pake gitarku aja, ambil dari lemari. Cewek kok main elektrik…" tegurnya lagi.

"Okay, Fine. Hmph, Padahal Karin aja main elektrik." Shion mengambil gitar warna coklat tua dan duduk di sofa besar yang ada disana, bentuknya diubah Sasuke menjadi seperti tempat tidur, supaya muat untuk mereka dan juga gitarnya.

"So? Aku gak suka Karin kok, dia-nya saja yang buta dan mau dijadikan mainan. Biarkan saja, kalo aku diam-in lebih lama, dia juga bakalan sadar kalo itu Cuma one-sided-love-nya dan berhenti ngejar aku. Kamu juga gak usah terlalu dekat sama dia, dulu waktu kamu dekat sama aku, kamu dimusuhin Karin kan?" Sasuke duduk si sampingnya dengan gitar yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan mulai menunjukkan beberapa nada sederhana seperti untuk C=Do, dsb…

"Terserah kamu deh, yang penting aku bisa bebas dari dia sekarang." Shion menghela nafas sebelum lanjut memetik senar gitarnya dengan _pick_.

"Itu murni keberuntungan aja kok, salah langkah dan kamu seharusnya masih ada di posisi Sakura sekarang…" Sasuke merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur dan menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Sas, Sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu keras sama Sakura, dia masih beradaptasi, dia belum kenal kamu yang sebenarnya, jangan terlalu banyak acting deh. Dia juga kayanya belum terlalu pengalaman sama yang namanya pacaran… apalagi pacaran dengan _style_ kamu."

"Oh, come on, Shion-_chan,_ aku pengen lihat seberapa mampu orang dengan mental dan fisik non-ninja bisa melewati latihan untuk menjadi anggota kerajaan itu, putri yang dikawal ribuani pengaal biasa itu hal termudah untuk dibunuh bagi seorang ninja, you know that damn well!" kata Sasuke.

"But, Sas!" Shion mencoba menarik lengan Sasuke keatas, tetapi perbedaan kekuatan seorang Chuunin dan ANBU bisa terlihat jelas, Shion-lah yang tertarik ke tempat tidur, bertabrakan dengan dada Sasuke…  
>"No buts, young lady, time to teach you a lesson for not being serious when I'm trying to teach! Siapa yang suruh kamu berhenti latihan dan mengurusi gaya pacaranku?-_- " Sasuke melakukan apa yang merupakan kelemahan terbesar Shion, dia mengelitikinya hingga dia ngak tahan lagi dan minta ampun…<p>

Sasuke selalu bisa tertawa lepas jika bersama Shion, jadi walaupun mereka sudah putus dan tidak bertunangan lagi, mereka masih suka curhat satu sama lain mengenai masalah kerajaan, musik, maupun tentang kehidupan ninja.

**~sUpErJuniOr~**

"Hey, Saske! Ah! Stop it!"

Tanpa mereka tahu, Sakura ternyata sedang mengamati dari pintu, apa yang mereka lakukan meyakinkannya akan suatu hal, hati Sasuke sudah pernah diisi oleh orang lain sebelum dia, Shion dan Karin salah satunya…

Dia buru-buru pulang saat seorang ANBU yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Taka-Shiiro' yang ternyata seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Namanya Riku Hatake, dia diberi tugas untuk menyampaikan bahwa Emperor dan Queen memerintahkannya untuk segera pulang, dandan, dan ganti baju, karena akan ada pesta peresmian Sakura sebagai crown princess.

Sakura telah mengenakan Kimono warna Biru muda dan merias diri, ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Sasuke, tetapi saat melihat ke kamarnya, ternyata ia ada di ruang music pribadinya, tertawa riang dan saling mengelitiki dengan Shion…  
>Padahal tadi keduanya mengakui sedang ada urusan dengan Naruto dan Neji…<p>

Tenten kemudian menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk bersiap-siap, karena sangking gembira melihat rakyat yang sangat banyak itu, Sakura melupakan semua hal tentang Shion dan Sasuke yang bohong padanya, ia juga lupa mengaitkan sebelah tali stiletto-nya.

**~KoreanNc~**

Sasuke keluar dari istana melewati karpet warna merah itu ke kereta kuda yang menuju taman, ia mengenakan setelan Kimono warna kesukaannya, biru tua, sambil menggandeng Sakura.

Ia melambai pada rakyat di sepanjang jalan, sambil tetap memasang ekspresi cool dan hanya memperlihatkan senyum yang tipis.

Sakura berjalan dengan canggung disebelahnya, setelah turun dari kereta kuda dan akan bertemu dengan rakyat, sepatu Sakura tiba-tiba lepas…

Sasuke tersenyum, dan jongkok didepannya dan kemudian memakaikan sepatunya, diikuti sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan meriah dari orang-orang.

Wajah Sakura telah semerah udang rebus, apalagi sepanjang konferensi press dan pidato dari Emperor, Sasuke terus memegangi tangannya.

Emperor mengumumkan bahwa Sakura sebagai Crown Princess harus ikut dalam kegiatan-kegiatan Sasuke sebagai Crown Prince, termasuk mengunjungi Sunagakure besok saat peresmian lomba olahraga bilateral, dimana Sasuke adalah Duta Olahraga dan kepemudaan Konoha.

**~Kenchi618~**

**Sakura's POV**

Aku baru tahu, kalo ternyata aku adalah satu dari sangat sedikit anggota keluarga kerajaan Konoha yang non-ninja. Bahkan Kaa-san kandungku ternyata juga personil ANBU, dan bahkan tetap merupakan anggota kelompok elit yang bergengsi itu sampai akhir hidupnya…

Menaiki kereta kuda itu ternyata cuma sandiwara, setelah melewati perbatasan Konoha, para pawang kuda dan pengandara kereta menghilang dalam selapis asap dan kemudian digantikan oleh 'Inu' dan beberapa orang bertopeng hewan lainnya.

Dari 'Inu', 'Yamato', dan 'Taka-shiiro' lah aku bisa mendapat informasi mengenai Kaa-san-ku, Kushina Haruno, sebelum menikah namanya Kushina Uzumaki, personil divisi satu ANBU, dan Crown Princess dari Kerajaan Arashi, Negara bagian dari Negara Api. Dia memiliki seorang saudari kembar, bernama Kazuka Uzumaki, Kaa-san-nya Naruto, kata mereka sih, dia masih aktif dan wajahnya sangat mirip Kaa-san-ku…

Perjalanan ke Suna ternyata jauh juga, kata mereka -Sasuke, Inu (Kakashi-sensei yang ngajar Kimia), Yamato (Tenzou-sensei asisten Kakashi), Takashiiro (Riku yang sekelas sama Neji, Lee, dan Tenten), serta anggota team keempat yang codename nya 'Tanuki' yang ternyata adalah Gaara- memberitahuku bahwa perjalanan ke Suna melalui darat oleh Ninja akan memakan waktu 3 hari. Tetapi karena kita masih di wilayah perbatasan, kita tidak boleh memakai hewan summon untuk terbang sampai kita melapor pada petugas di pos perbatasan selanjutnya.

Aku serasa melayang-layang, bersandar di punggung Riku sementara mereka ber-shunshin dari batang satunya ke cabang pohon yang lain.

Hingga kita berkemah dan istirahat pun, pikiranku masih berterbangan, ke apa yang terjadi tadi antara Sasuke dengan Shion, kemudian tentang perlakuannya ke aku selama beberapa hari aku di Konoha…  
>Aku rindu rumah, kangen Kaa-san, kangen Kankuro, Sari, Matsuri, Nishi, Shino, Temujin-sempai…<p>

Memang sih, sekarang hidupku enak, rumahku istana, aku punya tunangan seorang pangeran yang ganteng banget, aku dapet banyak temen baru, sekolah mewah…  
>Tapi masalahku juga tambah banyak,<p>

**Normal POV**

Sementara Sakura duduk melamun di tenda, Team Kakashi/Team Inu melakukan patrol disekitar tenda, Yamato dan Tanuki ke daerah hutan, dan Inu-taicho tetap di kemah mengawal Sakura. Sasuke dan Takashiiro baru selesai memasak ikan, dan mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama, tetapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan masih kenyang dan ingin pergi ke hutan untuk buang air kecil.

Sakura lanjut melamun disepanjang perjalanan, tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, tentang ciuman dan French kiss pertamanya, tentang hal-hal mesra yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Sasuke…  
>Tentang Shion, hingga kemudian dia sadar kalo dia dan Sasuke tidak punya hobby yang sama,<p>

Sasuke dan Shion sama-sama pemusik/penyanyi, sama-sama suka olahraga, sama-sama ninja dan juga anggota kerajaan…  
>Sementara dia belum tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke…<p>

Sesaat sebelum Sakura akan mengangkat roknya dan buang air di semak-semak, Seseorang mengcengkramnya dengan keras dan menutup mulutnya.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, ataupun mengigit lengan penyanderanya yang besar dan agak berbulu itu, tapi mengurungkan niatnya.  
>Nyalinya ciut saat melihat wajah garang orang itu, wajahnya sangat dingin, rambut dan bagian bawah wajahnya ditutupi kain scarf, rambutnya ditutupi bandana, dan dia tidak punya alis mata. Sebuah Zanbatou berukuran raksasa terikat dibelakangnya. Seorang gadis seusia Sakura berdiri disampingnya, mengikat tangan Sakura kebelakang.<br>Kemudian seorang bertopeng mirip ANBU akan menancapkan sebuah jarum/senbon ke suatu titik di lehernya saat…

"KCHIING" sebuah shuriken pasir bertabrakan dengan senbon itu dan menjatuhkannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba didepan mereka muncul seberkan cahaya merah, dan seketika tangan kanan pemuda bertopeng itu putus terpotong oleh sebuah katana berwarna hitam gelap yang diayunkan Gaara kearahnya,  
>pedang itu kemudian bertabrakan lagi dengan Zanbatou milik orang-tanpa-alis itu, yang kemudian diketahui sebagai Zabuza Momochi, A-class Nuke-nin, mantan anggota Kiri no shinobi gatana naninshu-7 swordsman of the mist. "Isaribi, Haku, jaga jarak dengan pemuda ini, dia ANBU Konoha…!" teriak Zabuza memperingatkan bawahannya.<p>

Isaribi melompat ke batang pohon disekitar sana dan menggunakan embun dan air dari dedaunan pohon untuk menembakkan sebuah bola air ke arah Gaara, Haku juga melemparkan beberapa senbon ke beberapa titik penting ditubuhnya.

Gaara menghindari ayunan Zanbato-nya Zabuza dengan menunduk, kemudian menyayat daerah lengan kirinya, dinding pasirnya menahan serangan Haku dan kemudian memantulkan bola air dari Isaribi dengan katana-nya, dan kemudian menghilang dalam shunshin, menyampaikan informasi itu ke Kakashi-taichou melalui summon rakun-nya, dan juga meng-summon beberapa rakun petarung raksasa untuk menehan Isaribi dan Zabuza, kemudian memulai segel untuk jurusnya…

Ditujukan kearah Haku, karena menurut analisis sharingan-nya, Haku punya kemampuan yang memungkinkan dia menahan jurus Gaara. "Sabaku Kyuu-_Sand Coffan_, Sabaku shosou-_Sand Burial_!" Bisikan dari mulut Gaara terdengar selama beberapa detik sebelum pasir dari scroll di pinggang Gaara menyelimuti Haku, meremuk-kan tulangnya sampai mati dan memenuhi hutan disekitar sana dengan teriakan keras dan percikan darah…

Sebelum dia sempat berbalik, ataupun pertahanan pasirnya sempat bereaksi, Gaara dihantam ke pohon dengan sebuah bola air raksasa,  
>Gaara melakukan beberapa set segel tangan, menyampingkan topeng ANBU-nya, hingga menampilkan sharingga dikedua matanya, dan berbisik "Leaf village secret thecnique: cursed spirit seal, realese!"<p>

Sesuatu yang menyerupai kantung mata langsung muncul di kedua matanya, pertama-tama berwarna merah, lalu perlahan menyebar dan menghitam…

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata itu adalah sebuah segel yang sangat kompleks, segel yang biasanya muncul sebagai tanda seorang ninja manusia telah berikatan dengan _Demon _atau makhluk gaib, dan memiliki kekuatannya…

Gaara diselimuti dengan chakra dan aura warna biru muda dan putih, sharingan-nya bertransformasi menjadi warna biru-muda dan segel di matanya menjadi warna merah kembali, seperti terbakar dengan api dari tubuhnya, pasir disekitarnya juga terbakar, membentuk Kristal/kaca yang sangat tajam.

Bola air itu diubahnya menjadi KRISTAL ES hanya dengan gerakan tangan dan chakra-nya ditembakkan kembali ke Isaribi dan menembus jantungnya dan kemudian menyebar ke tubuhnya sampai organ dalamnya pun bisa kelihatan…

**~TBC~**

**Ohayo, Konichiwa, Konbanwa, minna-san! ^_^**

**Yuuki n Aika are back!**

**chap ini sengaja diupdate krn yg kmaren terlalu pendek  
><strong>

**Chapter kali ini sengaja dibiarkan menggantung, agar meningkatkan rasa penasaran aja sih, tapi cerita-nya sudah cukup panjang kan?  
>Semoga sudah dapat memenuhi permintaan para readers, terima kasih juga untuk kritik dan sarannya di chap sebelumnya. <strong>

**Kami juga ingin meminta pendapat para readers dan authors/authoress, mengenai penggunaan bahasa inggris pada kosakata-nya Gaara di fic ini, karena seperti yang sudah kita singgung pada chapter sebelumnya dan juga di cerita, peran Gaara akan semakin besar, jadi apakah kalian lebih menyukai:**

_translate to indonesia mode on_

"_Sasuke, kau akan menyesal telah melakukan ini" kata Gaara._

**Atau**

"_You're beatiful, Sakura (kamu cantik, Sakura)" kata Gaara pada Sakura._

**Tolong diberitahu pendapatnya dan jangan lupa review yah**

**Review Aika bales chap depan ya?**

**Thx**

**~Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**


	7. Chapter 7

…**Love at Palace…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is it Possible?**

**Main Pairings:  
>SasuSaku, NaruShion, SaiIno, GaaHina, and NejiTen<strong>

**.**

**Slight Pairings:**

**SasuShion, SasuKarin, **_**really **_**slight SasuHina & NaruSaku (You won't even realise it), NaruIno, GaaSaku, ShikaTema, and ItaYugao.**

**.**

**Genre: Friendship and Romance, plus a little Family.**

**.**

**Rating: Teens, because it **_**is **_**for Teens, maybe even something more than that.**

**Warning: Alternate Universe (too impossible to be AR), OOCness- especially Sasuke, GaJeness- especially in Romance.  
><strong>

**Warning 2: This chapter contains **_**'Slight Action' **_**and **_**'Limes'**_

**Don't like don't read! :D**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya. Tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda, kini ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran. Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha dari Kerajaan Konoha yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.**

**.**

**Apakah **_**cinta **_**dapat **_**tumbuh **_**diantara dua anggota **_**kerajaan**_** dalam **_**istana?**_

**.**

**Just check it out here.**

**.**

**Yuuki Aika Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With Proudly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love At Palace**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Another Love at Palace**

_Bola air itu diubah oleh Gaara menjadi kristal es hanya dengan menggunakan gerakan tangan dan chakra-nya, yang kemudian ditembakkan kembali ke Isaribi dan menembus jantungnya, menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya hingga organ bagian dalam tubuhnya pun terlihat…_

Tanpa menyia0nyiakan waktu yang ada, Gaara mulai membuat beberapa segel ditangannya, lalu Kristal es berwarna biru muda menguar dari tubuhnya dan menyelimuti bagian belakang tubuh Gaara, membentuk dua buah sayap es dari cakra Kristal. Aura gelap di tempat itu terasa sangat menakutkan, hal itu membuat orang yang berada disekitar daerah itu memilih untuk mundur dan menjauh…

Pertarungan antara dua aura membunuh yang sangat itu terhenti sejenak saat mereka merasa cakra yang bukan berasal dari cakra milik mereka berdua, berada didekat mereka.

Tak lama, muncullah Riku yang berada diatas burung elang hasil _summon_-nya yang memiliki warna putih (Taka= elang; Shiiro= putih), rambut _silver_ nya berterbangan akibat angin yang membelai wajahnya, kilatan cemas di mata biru miliknya itu tampak jelas walau coba disembunyikan dibalik topeng miliknya. Kakashi juga tampak ada disana, berdiri di salah satu batang pohon sambil menganalisa pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung dengan cermat.

Namun, berbeda dengan perlakuan rekan-rekannya yang sibuk memikirkan strategi untuk bertarung, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung melakukan _shunshin_ ke tengah-tengah lahan terbuka tempat sang Iblis Kirigakure sedang beradu pedang dengan Adiknya, Gaara.  
><em>Aura membunuh<em> yang ada di tempat itu semakin tinggi. Sehingga dapat dirasakan oleh orang biasa, Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan pertarungan seperti ini merasa sangat tersiksa. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan, ia sangat ketakutan sehingga tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Tak lama setelah itu, pandangan Sakura memburam, ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, semua terasa berkunang-kunang, akhirnya kesadarannya pun berangsur angsur hilang.

Saat ini, Gaara sudah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh keinginan membunuhnya, ia telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membunuh Zabuza, ia menatap Zabuza dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan Zabuza yang telah berusaha menculik Sakura, apalagi telah membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang _monster_ di depan kakak ipar-nya sendiri. Itu sangat memalukan bagi Gaara.

Saat ini, Gaara akan melancarkan serangan lagi. Ia menarik keluar _katana_ miliknya yang tadi ia simpan saat bertransformasi. Saat itu juga chakra angin dalam jumlah besar pun langsung mengalir deras dalam pedang yang ketajamannya tak usah diragukan lagi, pedang itu tampak siap menebas apapun yang ada didepannya tanpa ragu.

Tetapi sebelum Gaara menyerangnya, Sasuke mencegahnya dengan memberikan kode agar jangan menyerang sebelum dirinya, dengan kostum lengkap personil ANBU dan topeng elang berwarna orange-merahnya, Sasuke pun melemparkan sebuah bola api sebagai pengecoh, yang dengan mudah ditahan dengan bola air Zabuza. Saat Zabuza lengah, dia mendekat dan mengayunkan _Ninjato_ miliknya yang telah dilapisi dengan **Chidorii Nagashi** yang berhasil menyayat lengan kiri atas milik Zabuza.

Tepat setelah Sasuke melancarkan serangan Chidorii Nagashi yang terlapisi dalam Ninjato-nya, Gaara pun melepaskan segel yang telah disusunnya sejak tadi, segel itu memunculkan sebuah jurus yang sangat mematikan. Kristal es yang tampak sangat tajam dalam jumlah yang besar ditembakkan kearah Zabuza dari segala arah, dari udara, dari tanah, bahkan dari sisa jurus air Zabuza sendiri. Beberapa kristal es berbentuk seperti _stalagtite_ itu menahan kakinya di lantai dan menusuk beberapa bagian tubuh iblis dari Kirigakure tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengerang penuh kemarahan, _'Kenapa Gaara tak langsung membunuhnya saja? Aku ingin bajingan ini menderita! Aku ingin dia mati!' batinnya kesal._

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri, ia pun ikut melakukan tranformasi, dengan memunculkan sepasang sayap api di punggungnya, tak ketinggalan sepasang _sharingan_ merah menyala.

Saat Sasuke membuka mata dan menatap Zabuza, Sebuah anak panah dari pasir telah tertancap menembus dada sebelah kiri pria itu. Serangan tersebut tentunya disengaja, tidak ada Uchiha yang mau membebaskan seseorang yang menyakiti orang yang berharga untuk mereka tanpa siksaan berdarah sebelum dihadapkan kepada kematian.

Dari samping Sasuke terdengar suara Gaara yang menggelegar, "**Suna Rasengan** -_Sand Chakra Spiral"_ _jutsu_ yang berupa sebuah bola terbuat dari chakra dan pasir berputar dengan kencang dan mengoyak perut Zabuza, belum sempat para binatang hutan menenangkan diri dari suara teriakannya itu, Zabuza kembali bertariak kesakitan saat sebuah bisikan "**Rasen KamiKaze** – _Mythical Wind Spiral_" keluar dari bibir tipis milik Gaara.

Pasir yang berceceran ditanah pun tiba-tiba terbawa oleh angin bertiup kencang. _Justu_ yang menyerupai badai pasir itu memerangkap tubuh Zabuza sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dan pasir itu meremukkan tulangnya, dan menyayat tubuhnya dengan angin yang berputar . Saat ini mungkin Zabuza sudah berada pada pertengahan jalan untuk menghadap Sang Khalik Langit dan Bumi. Karena setelah itu, Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berada diatas langit telah selesai membuat segel miliknya. Setelah segel itu dilepaskan, awan di langit yang tiba-tiba menggelap, terbelah menjadi dua, dan dari sana keluarlah petir yang disertai guntur menggelegar dalam bentuk seekor naga. Keringat pun mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke, keningnya berkerut menandakan ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh dalam mengendalikan jurus **'Kirin'** ciptaannya itu, yang kemudian dengan kuat menghantam tubuh Zabuza dan mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Karena sudah merasa puas melihat darah milik Zabuza, Gaara berniat menghentikan penderitaan sang 'Iblis dari Kirigakure- _Demon of the Mist'_ yang sudah mulai tidak manusiawi itu. Pasir _'__**Sabaku**__**Shoshou**__- Sand burial' _pun kemudian menyelimuti badan Zabuza dan menghancurkan tubuhnya sampai tak tersisa dalam hitungan detik…  
>Hal itu mengakhiri siksaan Zabuza dari <em>Authoress<em> kejam ini…  
>Er, maksudnya dari Uchiha bersaudara.<p>

"Ckck." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis saat melihat tingkah Gaara, dan saat menyadari bahwa mereka, sepasang personil ANBU biasa, jika mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mereka berasal dari _clan _Uchiha, yg juga memiliki aliran darah _half-demon_, telah menghabisi salah satu ninja terkuat dalam sejarah hingga tak tersisa.

Tidak biasanya Gaara semarah itu, ia adalah personil ANBU berpengalaman yang bisa mengontrol diri untuk mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam melawan shinobi se-_level_ Zabuza.

Chakra Gaara menunjukkan emosinya yang tak terkontrol. Ia mengakui itu, walau tak memiliki alasan yang jelas.  
>Aneh, sebelum ini, ia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik… Bahkan Itachi dan yang lainnya pernah memanggilnya <em>'IceQueen.'<em> Sebuah nama panggilan memalukan yang tak akan pernah diakuinya pada siapapun..!

_Back to the topic, _  
>Sasuke marah? wajar kan? Sakura adalah tunangannya, meski belum lama. Walau Sasuke sulit menerima, bahwa saat ini ia ditunangkan oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.<p>

Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, yang ia tahu merupakan tunangannya adalah Shion, namun semuanya berubah begitu cepat. Bukan tak mungkin dalam waktu yang singkat ini, ia mulai mencintai Sakura. Semua yang terjadi dari saat pertama ia melihatnya, saat mereka berjalan bersama di _Garden_,saat Sakura duduk disisinya saat makan malam, di mobil saat kesekolah, di kelas…

Ia baru menyadari, jika saat ini ia telah mencintai Sakura, hal ini terjadi jauh lebih cepat daripada saat ia belajar mencintai Shion.

Memang, diantara Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang masih terasa dipaksakan, tidak ada rasa atau hal-hal aneh saat bersamanya, tidak ada detak jantung yang tidak normal, tidak ada darah yang terasa tersirap sampai ke ubun-ubun…

Hingga sekarang, bagi Sasuke, Sakura bagaikan seorang teman wanita yang menemaninya selain Shion. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke berusaha menggantikan posisi Shion di hatinya dengan Sakura, dan sampai saat ini ia merasa usahanya hampir berhasil…  
>Tapi Gaara? Sasuke tak yakin Gaara kenal Sakura sedekat itu, untuk memiliki alasan yang jelas melakukan semua ini… Sasuke bahkan tak tahu bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.<br>Tapi Sasuke memutuskan sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya, dia merobek sehelai kain dari potongan tubuh Zabuza yang sudah tak jelas wujudnya itu, dan dengan pelan mengelap _ninjato_-nya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

**~SasuSaku~**

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri, Gaara juga terdiam. Ia terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil merenung…

_Why am I acting like this? What did I saw in her till I'm this emotional? I __**almost**__ went all out just to save __**her**__!  
>Damn it. My opponent is THE Momochi Zabuza, THE devil of Kirigakure!<br>If I got reckless, all of us will die!_

_I'm such a fool!_

_Kenapa aku bisa begini? Apa yang kulihat dalam Sakura sampai aku yang tak memiliki emosi ini bisa __**hampir**__ 'mengeluarkan semuanya' untuk menolong __**Sakura**__?  
>Sial. Padahal lawanku SANG Iblis Kirigakure, SANG Momochi Zabuza! Lengah sedikit saja tadi, nyawaku, Sakura, Saske, serta senpai dan Riku akan melayang!<em>

_Betapa bodohnya aku! _ Bentak Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke Sakura yang bersandar di sebelahnya dan mengangkatnya Sakura ala _bridal style_ ke nii-sannya, Sasuke, orang yang seharusnya lebih marah darinya akan masalah ini. Orang yang mencintai Sakura melebihi dirinya. Orang yang lebih pantas untuk membunuh Zabuza yang menyakiti Sakura.

"Nii…" panggilnya menepuk bahu Sasuke yang sedang membereskan mayat Haku dan Isaribi kedalam kantong plastik.

"S-sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan. Mata _onyx _nya menunjukkan sorot kecemasan.

"_She fainted, nii. Couldn't stand the killing intent.  
><em>(Dia pingsan, nii. Dia tak tahan akan aura membunuh)."

"Oh…" gumam Sasuke pelan, dia 'mengambil alih' tubuh Sakura dari adiknya yang bertopeng _Racoon_ itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke, Riku, dan Gaara kemudian membaringkan Sakura di atas summon burung elang milik Riku, yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke tempat _team_ Kakashi berkemah.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura yang berwarna _soft pink _dengan lembut, "_It's all right_, semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang, bahaya sudah tidak ada. Sadarlah…" bisiknya pelan dan kemudian pipi Sakura.

Mereka berempat pun terbang dalam kesunyian melintasi hutan dibawahnya, dengan Riku yang sesekali melirik ke arah dua Uchiha bersaudara itu. Pemuda yang berasal dari _clan_ Hatake dan _clan_ Namikaze itu sungguh khawatir, tak biasanya Sasuke dan Gaara hanya duduk bersila dan menjadi pendiam seperti itu. Sasuke dan Gaara yang lama akan mulai membahas tentang jurus, teknik, strategi dan berbagai hal lainnya yang terjadi dalam pertarungan tadi.

Itu pertarungan dengan seorang ninja kelas atas, tak seharusnya kah mereka mulai me-_review_ ulang? Atau paling tidak saling mengejek seperti biasanya…

"Nii…" terdengar suara _baritone_ Gaara memecah keheningan, "_Sorry_," bisiknya pelan.

"_What for_? (Untuk apa?)" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"_It's you who's supposed to kill that bastard_, nii, _not me_. (Kamu lah yang seharusnya membunuh bajingan itu kak, bukan aku)." Jawabnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua mata berwarna hijau muda nya hanya menatap lurus kebawah.

Sasuke menepuk pundak saudaranya pelan, "_Don't think like that, Gaa. If it's not because of you then Sakura won't be alive right now. I owe you one_. (Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Gaa. Kalau bukan karena kamu, Sakura takkan bisa tetap hidup seperti saat ini. Aku berhutang padamu.)" kata sang Uchiha berambut hitam sambil tersenyum, yang dibalas anggukan dan juga senyuman oleh saudaranya yang berambut merah _maroon_.

"_Hm, you should have reduces that bastard to ashes with that bird jutsu of yours_. (Hm, kau seharusnya menyetrum bajingan itu hingga gosong dengan jutsu burungmu.)"

"_Hey, watch your mouth. Its Inu-sempai's_ _**Chidorii**__- Thousands chirping of bird-_ _you're talking about_. (Hey, jaga mulutmu. Kau tahu kan,_**Chidorii itu**_ milik Inu-sempai, jangan bicara seenaknya.)" balas Sasuke.

"_And it's supposed to burn him to crips. I first thought it's a really cool kick ass jutsu, but it even can't kill that loser. It's only flashy, nothing special. Unlike my __**Sabaku Shoshou**__- Sand Burial_ (Jurus itu seharusnya bisa menggosongkannya hingga tak bersisa. Awalnya kukira jutsu itu benar-benar keren, tapi bahkan _**Chidorii**_ pun tak dapat membunuh pecundang itu. Ternyata itu hanya untuk efek saja, tak ada yang spesial. Tidak seperti _**Sabaku**_ _**Shoshou**_ milikku)" kata Gaara sambil memasang _smirk trademark clan _Uchiha-nya.

"K-kau—"belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut dari depan mereka.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura yang baru saja sadar, dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, segera saja Sasuke membantunya untuk duduk.

"Tenanglah, Saku. Kau aman sekarang. Tak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi. Bahaya sudah tak ada…" kata Sasuke, dia memeluk Sakura dan menidurkan kepala Sakura di dadanya yang bidang.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, ia duduk di seberang mereka dan menatap keduanya dalam diam.

'_Ugh, S-sakura, Aniki… What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling jealous?_

_Gaara! Control yourself! She's your in-law! Your own cousin! _

_(Ugh, Sakura, Aniki... Apa yang salah denganku? Kenapa aku merasa cemburu? Gaara! Kendalikan dirimu! Sakura adalah iparmu, sepupumu sendiri!)'_

**~Love~**

"Dan mari kita sambut, duta Olahraga dan Kepemudaan kita, _Your Highness Crown Prince_ Sasuke Uchiha, dan tunangannya, _Her Highness Crown Princess_ Sakura Uchiha, serta _Your Highness Prince_ Gaara Uchiha. Selamat datang ke Suna, ibukota Negara Kaze. Mari beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" terdengar suara MC memenuhi Stadion Olahraga Akasuna, stadion olahraga terbesar di kota itu. Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, bahkan ada sangat banyak gadis-gadis dan wanita muda yang memegang spanduk bertuliskan: WE LOVE THE SPORTS AND YOUTH AMBASSADOR, yang tentunya ditujukan untuk Sasuke, yang tidak menghiraukan mereka dan hanya melambai dan tersenyum pada para atlet dan pengemar olahraga.

Padahal tampaknya perempuan-perempuan yang merupakan _fangirls_ Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak suka olahraga, pakaian mereka minim dan penuh keringat dibawah terik matahari. Postur tubuh mereka juga tidak cocok menjadi olahragawan ataupun atlit, berkisar antara terlalu besar dan terlalu kecil…

Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke dan menggandeng tangannya, sambil memandang mereka dengan gusar. Namun Sakura tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat bertemu dengan _Emperor_ Sunagakure dan anak perempuannya, _Crown Princess_ Tayuya Sabaku, tampak cantik dengan kimono berwarna _violet_ yang cocok dengan warna matanya, _Princess_ Tayuya tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke, sambil menggandeng kekasih sekaligus tunangannya, _Crown Prince_ Kimimaro Kaguya.

"Konichiwa, _Prince_ Uchiha. _Princess_ Haruno." Sapanya dengan ramah pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Diam-diam, Sakura merasa lega saat Tayuya memanggilnya dengan nama belakang ayahnya, bukan Uchiha. Sakura merasa belum siap menyandang nama yang disebut oleh MC tadi, Sakura belum siap, bahkan masih merasa tidak pantas untuk menyandang nama _'Her Highness Crown Princess Sakura Uchiha.'_

"Konichiwa, Tay, _Prince_ Kaguya. Tayuya, kau tak usah memanggilku seperti itu, semua orang tahu kau benci segala hal berbau formal. _Just be yourself._" Kata Sasuke sambil membalas senyuman sang _princess_ berambut orange terang itu.

"Jangan kuat-kuat, ayam bodoh. Kimimaro-kun akan melaporkanku pada Tou-san kalau aku berbuat macam-macam." Bisiknya dengan wajah cemberut sambil melirik _Prince_ Kimimaro yang masih memasang ekspresi _stoic_ nya.

"Ayam Bodoh? Jaga mulutmu ya, jeruk busuk." Balas Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Er, Sasuke-kun, kita ngomongnya didalam café saja yuk, disini panas, lagipula kamu dan Sakura pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh." Wajah jutek Tayuya tiba-tiba berubah 180° menjadi tersenyum dengan sangat manis, sepasang tangannya yang berkulit putih menarik Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke salah satu café di stadion itu, sambil disusul oleh Kimimaru dan _smirk _yang terpampang dengan bangga di wajah pucatnya.

"Hah?" gumam Sakura dengan bingung saat mereka selesai duduk didalam café dan memesan minuman. Sedangkan Tayuya hanya tersipu malu, "Maaf soal yang tadi, Sakura-san, tapi tadi ada _paparazi_ menyebalkan yang sedang ingin memotret kita, jadi aku kabur saja. Hhe…" jawabnya perlahan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hm… Kebiasaan lamamu belum hilang juga yah, selalu saja kabur saat ada _paparazi_ dalam radius 10 meter. Ceritakan padaku, Tay, Apakah Kimimaro belum cukup kejam bagimu?" tanya Sasuke pelan sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Diam kau, ayam bodoh. Aku hanya tak suka dengan _paparazzi_, wartawan bisa memotret sesuka mereka dalam konferensi pers, dan jangan pernah harap aku akan memberi mereka _exclusive_." Dengus Tayuya dengan etika yang… sangat-ke-tidak-putri-an.

Pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Tayuya pun berlanjut hingga hampir satu jam, dimana Sakura dan Kimimaru hanya mendengar dan sesekali menjawab atau menyuarakan pendapat.

**~SimpleLove~**

"Um, anyway, Sakura-chan, Aku suka warna rambutmu. Namamu Sakura untuk bunga Sakura kan? _Cherry Blossom_… Kebetulan, di halaman belakang café ini ada banyak pohon Sakura. Kamu mau kan temenin aku jalan-jalan? Aku capek melihat wajah ayam bodoh ini." Ajak Tayuya sembari menarik lengan Sakura menuju halaman belakang café itu.

.

.

'_Jadi… Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahuinya?'_

'_Mengetahui apa?'_

'_Mengetahui tentang Siapa dirimu sebenarnya…'_

'_Baru semalam. Memangnya kenapa?'_

'_Bagaimana rasanya, hidup sebagai orang merdeka?'_

'_Orang merdeka?'_

'_Ya, bagaimana rasanya hidup bebas dan merdeka seperti rakyat biasa…'_

'_Lumayan, hidupku tidak semewah sekarang ini, tapi dulu aku cukup bahagia.'_

'_Sasuke dan yang lainnya memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?'_

'_Tayuya-san…'_

'_Hn?'_

'_Kenapa aku bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke-kun…?'_

'_Aku? Dekat? Dengan Ayam Bodoh itu?'_

'_Tayuya!'_

'_Ok, ok. Maaf soal nama itu, tapi… begini, 'Kedekatan' ini, bukan hanya antara Aku dan Uchiha. Kami semua, prince dan princess tumbuh besar bersama. Kami biasanya berkumpul bersama di sebuah pulau, pulau yang indah sekali… Di dekat Pasific Palace, istana milik Kerajaan Konoha didekat Negara Kiri. Aku, Kimimaro, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Rukia, Tatsuki, juga Matsuri, Koyuki, Shion, Sara, dan banyak lagi…'_

'_Owh…'_

'_Dengar, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau kami semua mendukungmu. Temui saja aku atau yang lainnya jika kau ada masalah, jangan pernah menanggung semuanya sendirian…'_

'_Thanks, Tay-chan. Kau benar, Aku memang sedang punya banyak masalah…'_

_._

'_Ra-chan…'_

_._

'_Sudahlah, Aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Aku permisi dulu…'_

_._

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Ra-chan…" terdengar suara _baritone_ Sasuke Uchiha membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Bangun, Ra. Sudah Sore, nanti malam kamu gak bisa tidur…" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyingkap _bedcover_ warna _lavender_ milik Sakura.

"Ayo Putri Tidur, saatnya bangun…" kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang mungil dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur mereka yang berukuran _King Size_.

"Hoammm, SasuCakes… Aku maciih ngantukk…!" gumam Sakura sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menarik _bedcover_nya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dasar wanita…!" bisik Sasuke perlahan, sambil menggumam "merepotkan," dengan ekspresi yang bak pinang dibelah dua dengan seorang Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke kemudian mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya bridal style ke kamar mandi mereka, yang tentunya_ en suite_, _Whirlpool Jacuzzi bathtub_, layanan Hotel yang khusus untuk tamu kerajaan.

Sasuke membaringkan Sakura didalam _bathtub Jacuzzi _dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya di dunia ini dia membayangkan melakukan ini. Dan tiga hari yang lalu gadis cantik ini muncul didalam hidupnya…

Muncul dan langsung menyandang status _Crown Princess Konoha, _dan _Sasuke Uchiha's fiancé!_

Dirinya tak habis pikir, cepat sekali dunianya berubah…

Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang lelaki, seorang lelaki yang benci komitmen.  
>Memang, dulu dia mengencani Shion, dan pernah sesekali meladeni Karin, tapi bukan hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Demi nama baik Kerajaan, Sasuke sesekali harus mengajak seorang gadis ke beberapa pertemuan yang diwajibkan Otou-sama nya, untuk bersosialisasi, katanya.<p>

Lagipula, kedua gadis itu tidak jelek, dan tidak memalukan untuk diajak jalan. Seorang adalah _Princess_ Konoha, dan seorang lagi adalah putri satu-satunya Ketua Dewan Konoha.

Namun Sasuke memperkenalkan Shion dan Karin sebagai sepupunya dan juga teman sekolahnya. Sasuke senang melihat ekspresi pers saat mencoba menerka hubungannya dengan kedua gadis Primadona Konoha _Royal_ _Academy_. Pers sangat dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke yang seringkali bermesraan dengan mereka berdua, terutama Shion, mantan kekasih Sasuke, dan juga perempuan yang sebelumnya bertunangan dengan Sasuke, karena pihak kerajaan masih belum bisa melacak Sakura.

Tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang?

Faktanya adalah bahwa Sakura adalah tunangannya…

Dan dia yakin dalam paling sedikit satu minggu, wajahnya sedang bermesraan dengan Sakura pasti akan ditemukan di seluruh majalah _gossip_ dan majalah wanita di Negara Hi.

Sasuke Uchiha akan benar-benar membuat seisi _pers_ di Konoha pusing tujuh keliling!

Sekarang tinggal memikirkan kapan dan dimana aku harus membiarkan para _paparazzi _dengan _**tidak sengaja**_ memotretnya dan Sakura… pikirnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil.

'_Serahkan saja pada Crown Prince Sasuke Uchiha untuk meluluhkan hati setiap gadis.'_ Batinnya.

Sasuke dengan cekatan melepas semua pakaian di tubuh Sakura, minus celana dalamnya. Dan kemudian menutup tubuh gadis yang masih tertidur pulas itu dengan sebuah gaun mandi berwarna putih.

Sasuke menyalakan air hangat perlahan-lahan hingga menutupi sebagian besar tubuh mungil Sakura. Sasuke memasukan berbagai jenis sabun, dan _Whirlpool Jacuzzi_ _bathtub _berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran 2x3 meter itu pun dipenuhi dengan gelembung sabun.

Sasuke kemudian membuka jubah mandi Sakura, menampakkan tubuh mungilnya yang ternyata berparas elok.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menyandarkan Sakura pada sisi _bathtub_ tersebut dan dengan cekatan memasukan kedua lengan kekarnya kedalam _bathtub._

Tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menemukan pinggang Sakura, dan menarik celana dalamnya keluar. Sasuke pun meletakan celana dalam putih dan jubah mandi yang juga berwarna putih itu diatas dudukan _toilet_.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung bercampur senang. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

'Tenanglah Sasuke… Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Wanita tidak suka diperlakukan dengan murahan sesuka hatimu. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan Haruno bahwa kau tidak melihat tubuhnya seinci pun. Tubuhnya ditutupi gelembung sabun.' Batinnya pelan…

Sasuke pun mematikan lampu didalam kamar mandi berukuran raksasa itu, menyalakan sebuah lampu bersinar remang-remang, dan berbagai jenis lilin aromaterapi yang terlatak di sisi-sisi dinding.

Sasuke pun kemudian menyalakan air mancur kecil di samping _bathtub_ itu, berbentuk seekor putri duyung diatas seekor lumba-lumba yang menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, lengkap dengan lampu berwarna-warni pink, ungu, merah, dan putih. Sasuke juga menyalakan _water jets massage _untuk memijat tubuh mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, rencananya pasti berhasil, pikirnya dengan bangga sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang sudah 'disulap' nya menjadi bernuansa sangat romantis.

Merasa agak belum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Sasuke mengambil berbagai jenis _oil_ untuk aromaterapi dari rak dan menuangkannya kedalam air. Sehingga aroma air tersebut menjadi lebih wangi.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, dan kemudian menghela nafas lega. Dia pun melepas pakaiannya, mulai dari rompi berwarna biru tua dan kemeja berlengan pendek putihnya, hingga menampakkan lengannya yang cukup berotot dan dadanya yang bidang.

Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tali pinggang dan celana _jeans_ nya. Kemudian sepatu serta kaus kaki. Saat dia sudah _topless_ dan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya, Sasuke meraih jubah mandi dan menggunakannya untuk menutup tubuhnya, walaupun sebenarnya didalam ruangan itu tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Sakura yang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam _bathtub_ dan berdiri didalamnya. Dia menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan jubah mandi dan melepas celana dalamnya, kemudian melepas jubah mandi dan masuk kedalam _bathtub_ itu secepat kilat.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke keramik _bathtub_ yang dingin dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, bersandar pada dinding yang berbatasan dengan _bathtub_, yang juga terbuat dari keramik.

Tangan kanannya kemudian meraih _remote control_ dan menyalakan sebuah _DVD Player _dan _LCD TV_ di sudut ruangan, yang memainkan musik piano klasik yang mengalun lembut.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, dia bergerak kearah Sakura, dan mengecup pipinya lembut.

Sakura tiba-tiba terbangun dengan kaget, dan saat dia membuka mata, dia dihadapkan dengan air dari shower yang langsung menyembur ke wajahnya.

"Akh!" teriaknya sambil menghindari semburan air itu, hingga dia terjatuh dan mendarat dengan wajah menghadap ke dasar _bathtub._

Splash!

Sakura mengibaskan air dari wajahnya dan men-_deathglare_ Sasuke, manusia berambut pantat ayam menyebalkan yang membuatnya basah kuyup seperti ini.

"K-kau!" bentak Sakura.

**TBC**

Youuwww... Yuuki Aika Uchiha balik lagi detelah lama hiatus dengan melanjutkan fic Love At palace ini, maaf lama mengupdate

Kami buntu ide dan juga ujian kemarin menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga kami...

Sebelumnya makasii buat yang udah review dan fave

Chap 8 bakalan update cepat, paling lama akhir bulan Mei ini

Ummm...

Sekali lagi Aika minta maaf gabisa bales review dulu, krn waktunya mepet banget...

Last word,

Mind to Review?


	8. Chap 8 : Love Starts Blooming

**Yuuki Aika UcHiHa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With**

**.**

**Proudly**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**Love at Palace…**

**.**

**Is it Possible?**

**.**

**Chap 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Pairings: **

**SasuSaku**

**NaruShion**

**SaiIno**

**GaaHina**

**NejiTen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slight Pairings:**

**SasuShion**

**SasuKarin**

_**really **_**slight SasuHina**

**NaruSaku (You won't even realise it)**

**NaruIno**

**GaaSaku**

**ShikaTema**

**ItaYugao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: **

**Friendship**

**Romance**

**Plus a little Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: **

**Teens**

**because it **_**is **_**for Teens**

**maybe even something more than that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Alternate Universe (too impossible to be AR)**

**OOCness- especially Sasuke**

**GaJeness- especially in Romance.  
>.<strong>

**Warning 2:**

**This chapter contains **_**'Slight Action' **_**and **_**'Limes'**_

**Don't like don't read! :D**

**I've warn you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno sebelumnya hanyalah siswi SMA di Sunagakure, seperti para siswi SMA biasa ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya. Tapi sanggupkah Sakura menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pada usia yang sangat muda, ini ia adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan Negara Hi yang sudah ditunangkan dengan seorang pangeran. Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.**

**.**

**Apakah **_**cinta **_**dapat **_**tumbuh **_**diantara dua anggota **_**kerajaan**_** ini di dalam **_**istana?**_

**.**

**Just check it out here.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Love Starts Blooming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kau!" bentak Sakura, namun belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ucapannya terhenti, bibir ranum miliknya terbuka lebar, mata _viridian_ miliknya memandang bergantian air dan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang menyelubungi tubuhnya hingga mencapai lehernya, dan juga mencapai dada sixpack Sasuke.

Kemudian pandangannya mengarah ke sekeliling ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya lampu remang-remang serta puluhan lilin ber-aroma menenangkan , lalu pandangannya berganti ke air mancur mini di keempat sudut _bathtub tersebut_. Lalu Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi _bathtub_ di samping Sasuke. Mata _viridian_nya itu memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang besar itu dengan pandangan terpesona. Tangannya bergerak didalam liquid yang dipenuhi gelembung sabun tersebut. Dia meraih beberapa gelembung sabun tersebut lalu meletakannya di tangan mungil miliknya, dan kemudian meletuskannya satu-persatu sambil tertawa geli.

Kepalanya yang dimahkotai helaian rambut berwarna merah jambu tersebut bergerak perlahan mengikuti irama musik klasik _Four Season_ yang dimainkan oleh Richard Clayderman, alunan dentingan piano tersebut terdengar sangat jernih, salah satu keunggulan dari DVD musik _original_, suasananya sangat menenangkan dengan disertai suara air mengalir dari air mancur kecil dikeempat bathub tersebut.

Pandangan Sakura kemudian terhenti pada Sasuke, mata viridian miliknya melebar tanpa dikomando, disertai mulutnya yang kembali terbuka lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke Uchiha, sang _Crown Prince Konoha, _sedang berada di _bathtub_ yang sama dengannya, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Garis bawahi 'tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya'.

Helaian rambut halusnya yang menentang arah gravitasi tersebut tampak mempesona, dengan tetesan air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut _ravennya_ tersebut.  
>Kedua mata <em>onyx<em> milik Sasuke menatap ekspresi Sakura sambil berusaha menahan tawa, dan sudut bibir tipis milik Sasuke terangkat keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian, yang menurut Sakura terlihat begitu… _sexy_.

"K-k-kau- kenapa, kita t-telanjang..?" tanyanya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah mulai memerah, yang akhirnya sadar akan keadaan mereka berdua yang **telanjang** di dalam _bathtub_ **bersama**_**!**_

"_Like what you see, Sakura-chan? _(Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Sakura-chan?)" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat dinginnya…

Alhasil, Sakura yang pipinya memang telah memunculkan semburat berwarna merah jambu, semakin memerah. Hal itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada sesosok gadis manis pemalu yang sama-sama mungil seperti Sakura, yang dikenalnya di suatu tempat dan waktu entah dimana…

'Sayangnya dia sudah ada yang punya…' batin Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Saat-saat seperti ini, saat kau sebagai seorang laki-laki berduaan dengan seorang perempuan, yang baru kau kenal, didalam _bathtub_, dan dalam keadaan **telanjang!**

Dan kau malah memikirkan seorang perempuan lain…

'Jangan bertindak bodoh Sasuke!' bentaknya kepada diri sendiri.

Sasuke pun menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Sehingga Sakura sekarang duduk diatas kedua kaki Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersila.

Punggung Sakura yang halus bersandar pada dada _sixpack_ Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disana, kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk Sakura dari belakang seperti memeluk guling kesayangan miliknya, dan kemudian menekan-nekan leher Sakura seperti memijatnya.

Air menyembur dari lubang-lubang di dalam _Jacuzzi whirlpool bathtub _itu, mengalir dengan cukup kencang dan mengelitiki kaki Sakura.

Sakura pun menutup kedua manik _viridian _nya, kepalanya bersandar dengan nyaman di bahu Sasuke, sementara kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya dipijat oleh air dalam _hottub_ itu.

"Ah. Tak pernah kuduga kau seromantis ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil mengadah menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut, dan membelai kepalanya pelan.

"Ini kan _special_ untuk _princess_ ku tersayang…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Yang dibalas Sakura dengan mencubit lengan Sasuke, "Jangan gombal ah, gak cocok sama kamu, Out Of Character banget!"

Sakura memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang dikelilingi keramik yang bercahaya remang-remang itu. Lilin aromaterapi yang wangi berjejer di dinding, dan musik klasik mengalun pelan. Sakura mengetuk pinggir _bathtub _itu dengan ujung kukunya sesuai irama musik indah itu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, menyimak lagu itu dengan serius.

"Ini _Double Violin Concerto in D minor, By Johann Sebastian Bach_. Salah satu favorit kaa-chan." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, jelas-jelas tak mengerti. Tak tahu apa itu concerto, tak ngerti apa itu D minor, dan tak perduli siapa itu Bach.

Sakura tampaknya tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Sasuke karena saat ini, ia malah sibuk memainkan gelembung sabun yang memenuhi sebagian besar _bathtub_ itu dan meletuskan serta meniupnya, ia tertawa geli, hal itu menjadikan Sakura tampak seperti anak kecil.

Seringaian jahil muncul di wajah Sasuke saat melihat itu, ia menggelitiki Sakura hingga Sakura jatuh kedalam air dengan muka menghadap ke dasar _bathtub._

"Umpfh! Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

Dan mereka berdua pun berkejar-kejaran di dalam _whirlpool bathtub _berukuran raksasa itu, saling mencipratkan air, dan tertawa dengan bahagia.

**~NaruSaku, Heaven & Earth~**

**Sakura's POV**

Air dingin dari _shower_ mengalir dengan deras membasahi rambut dan kulit kepalaku. Tangan ku perlahan-lahan mengusap rambutku yang sekarang berbusa dan wangi _mint, _akibat dari memakai _shampoo_ milik Sasuke.

Setelah membilas rambut _soft pink _ku, aku pun meraih handuk dan gaun mandi berwarna pink yang digantung di samping shower, dan melangkah keluar,

Kedua manik _viridian _ku tiba-tiba menangkap sosok remaja lelaki berambut pantat ayam sedang berdiri didepan cermin tengah menyikat giginya,

"Sasuke-kun!" teriakku muncul dari belakang dinding yang membatasi _shower_ dan wastafel.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat menyadari bahwa aku yang mengagetkannya. Dia mengacak rambutku pelan dan mencium pipi kananku.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku muali memanas, tanganku serasa bergerak sendiri dan aku pun merangkul Sasuke dengan erat.

Entah kenapa, aku mulai menyukai manusia berkepribadian ganda didepanku ini. Kupeluk dirinya yang sedang bertelanjang dada sambil berjinjit, dan mencium pipinya juga.

Sasuke benar-benar tampan, dan dia begitu baik padaku. Walaupun tampak dingin, Sasuke sangat perhatian, dan sangat menyayangiku.  
>Sampai detik ini aku merasa sangat bersyukur mendapatkan tunangan seperti Sasuke…<p>

**~Coffeeloshopper~**

"Ra… Kamu udah siap belum?" kata Sasuke sambil memanggil Sakura.

"Lima menit lagi!" teriak Sakura dari dalam _walk-in-closet _kamar mereka, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, _'Kenapa sih perempuan selalu menghabiskan waktu dalam berdandan?'_ batinnya.

Sasuke memang bukan lelaki _'metrosexual' _seperti Neji atau Sai, tapi Sasuke tahu menjaga penampilannya dan tahu untuk tampil pantas dalam acara formal atau acara resmi.

Sasuke menyeruput _latte _nya yang diantarkan pelayan tadi dalam keheningan, kerutan didahinya semakin lama semakin bertambah. Bingung antara ingin tertawa atau mendengus kesal setiap kali Sakura bergumam dan mangatakan hal-hal seperti: "Ah, tidak, ini tidak cocok." Atau "Ah, tampaknya yang ini lebih bagus." dari dalam kamar ganti.

Sasuke sudah berhenti menghitung berapa kali Sakura meminatanya untuk menunggu 'lima menit lagi'. Bahkan dia yang seringkali diledek Naruto karena menghabiskan satu jam penuh dalam keramas dan menata rambutnya pun hanya bisa duduk diam dan gigit jari. 'Rekor' waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk bersiap-siap selalu dikalahkan oleh perempuan…

Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun selesai juga,

"Srak…" terdengar suara pintu dibuka, dan dibaliknya muncul seorang remaja wanita muda yang cantik.

Sakura tampak sangat _elegant,_ dengan _evening gown backless ber_warna putih susu, dengan anting-anting putih dari mutiara yang berukuran besar menghiasi telinganya, _stiletto_ putih bertaburkan berlian, rambut _soft pink _nya diikat satu kesamping dengan pita berwarna putih, serta tangannya menggengam _clutch _yang juga berwarna putih, makin mempercantik penampilan Sakura.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut seorang lelaki saat melihatnya, tak terkecuali Sasuke…

"Wow." Bisiknya pelan. "_You look great_, Ra. (Kau tampak menakjubkan, Ra)" pujinya sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar dari kamar hotel mereka, menuju lantai dasar dan naik keatas mobil _Limousin _milik kerajaan Konoha, sementara setiap pasang mata yang melihat menatap mereka dengan tersepona- er, maksudnya terpesona.

Tak lama setelah itu, merekapun menuju ke looby dan menaiki limousine kerajaan.

_Limousine _ hitam mengkilap yang tampak sangat mahal itu pun mulai berkendara, didalamnya duduk Sasuke dan Sakura, serta Gaara yang sedari tadi sudah ada didalam, bermain _game _di _Ipad _nya dengan cuek.

Mobil mahal itu melaju membawa para anggota kerajaan Negara Hi tersebut ke salah satu restoran ternama di Suna, yakni _'Nightlife & Seaside Culinary' _yang terletak di tepi pantai.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara menghadiri acara makan malam dengan _Emperor_ Negara Kaze, anak perempuannya, _Princess_ Tayuya Sabaku, keponakan sekaligus tunangan putrinya _Prince_ Kimimarou Kaguya, keponakan perempuannya, yang juga anak dari duta besar Suna di Konoha, Temari Sabaku, serta tunangan Temari, putra dari Perdana mentri Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

Makan malam tersebut dilaksanakan di ruangan _outdoor_ lantai teratas sekaligus _lounge_ restoran berbintang enam tersebut.

Gaara pun akhirnya dengan enggan melepaskan _game_ _'Angry birds' _dan _Ipad_ nya di mobil, dan menyeret kedua kakinya mengekor dibelakang Sakura dan Sasuke.

Restoran ini berlantai 25, dan sengaja tidak diberi _lift_, agar pengunjung dapat menikmati pemandangan dari jendela kaca disepanjang tangga menuju lantai teratas.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diatas dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, yaitu empat _armchair _yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kecil berbentuk persegi.

Sasuke duduk bersama _Emperor, _Temari, dan _Prince_ Kimimarou.

Sedangkan Sakura duduk bersama _Princess_ Tayuya, Gaara, dan Shikamaru Nara.

Gaara memandang ke sekitarnya, seakan-akan baru kembali ke dunia nyata setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan pertarungan melawan babi-babi menyebalkan berwarna hijau.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap Sakura, kedua mata berwarna hijau mudanya meng-_scan_ Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, dan dia pun kemudian tersenyum tipis. _"You're beautiful, _Sakura_. _(Kamu cantik, Sakura)."

Dan tampaknya Gaara baru sadar akan hal tersebut pada detik ini, wajahnya menjadi agak memerah karena pakaian Sakura yang _sedikit_ 'terbuka', menampakkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.  
>'<em>Really funny<em> (_Lucu_ _sekali_)' batin Gaara dengan sarkastik.

Seorang Gaara Uchiha terlalu sibuk bermain _game_ saat di mobil tadi untuk menyadari bahwa saudari iparnya ini begitu cantik.

"_Thanks_." Bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "_You too_." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, dan mendengus pelan. "_Soon or later, I'll die of boredom. Why in the world I may not bring my Ipad here? _(Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati kebosanan. Kenapa sih, aku tak boleh membawa Ipad ku kemari?)" gumam Gaara, lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dari samping Sakura juga terdengar sebuah dengusan frustasi, "_Great. Now I'm stuck with a Lazy bum, and a Game freak._ (Bagus. Sekarang aku terperangkap dengan seorang pemalas, dan seorang penggila game.)"

"_Don't forget that I'm also an Otaku_. (jangan lupakan kenyataan kalau aku juga seorang Otaku)." Jawab Gaara malas, dan disertai _backsound_ kata "Mendokusai." Oleh seorang remaja pria seusia mereka yang sedang meminum kopinya.

"_And by the way, It's a Pleasure to see you again, Tayuya. Oh, you know, I felt so honored and so happy, when I just woke up yesterday morning after a late night practise, and found out that I won't have my weekend thanks to the Sports Festival in Suna_. (Dan ngomong-ngomong, Ini benar-benar suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Tayuya. Oh, kau tahu, Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung dan sangat senang, saat aku bangun semalam dan menerima kabar bahwa aku takkan bisa menikmati akhir pekan ku, berkat festival Olahraga yang diadakan di Suna.)" lanjut Gaara dengan sarkastik.

"_Oh you know well that it's not my fault! I don't want this either. And yes. It's __**really nice**__ to see you again Ta-Nu-Ki _(Oh, kau tahu ini bukan salahku! Aku juga tak menginginkan ini. dan ya, benar, **sungguh menyenangkan** bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi, Ta-Nu-Ki…" jawab Tayuya dengan tidak kalah sarkastik.

Sementara Shikamaru, anak PM (Prime Minister/Perdana Mentri) sekaligus teman Sakura di _Royal School_, sibuk dengan kopinya dan Sakura ditinggalkan dengan kedua makhluk berambut terang (walaupun rambut Sakura dianggap cukup norak, warna _**soft**__ pink _tidaklah separah _orange _terang ataupun merah _maroon._) didepannya ini yang sedang beradu mulut dengan sengit.

Makan malam itu, walaupun diadakan di _restaurant_ bintang ENAM, adalah salah satu makan malam paling membosankan dalam seluruh enam belas tahun hidup Sakura Haruno. Lokasi tepi pantainya yang strategis memang sangat indah, dan romantis, namun acara makannya hanya diisi perbincangan membosanakan seputar masalah politik, sosial dan ekonomi…

"Arghhh… Aku bosannn…" erangnya perlahan setelah menghabiskan _wine_ nya dalam sekali teguk.

"_Yea. Thank you for stating the obvious. _(Yah, terimakasih untuk menyatakan hal yang sudah jelas)." balas Gaara dengan sarkastik.

"Hei, ada yang mau main catur?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Yeah_, tentu. Ayo, aku ingin membalaskan kekalahanku tempo hari." Jawab Tayuya dengan sebuah seringaian, dan Shikamaru pun mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sama persis di wajahnya.

Mereka berjalan ke sisi jendela yang menghadap kearah laut, dimana terdapat beberapa meja yang diatasnya terdapat papan catur.

"_Hey, you wanna play?_ (Hei, kau mau main?)" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Sure." Jawab Sakura sambil menampakkan senyuman manisnya.

TBC

Aika bales review yg g login dulu ya?

**Review **

**.**

**Chap 5**

_**Alex de Uchiha:**_

Baka aniki...

Shut up!

Jangan bikin rusuh disiniiii!

Review lagi

_**Zera Ayka:**_

Udah update kok...

Walaupun ga kilat...

Hhhe

Review lagi

_**Nur:**_

Uda nyambung nih ^^

Review lagi

**Chap 6**

_**Nuryenny :**_

Gaara kejam tapi tetep ganteng kan?

xD

Review lagi

_**Noni:**_

Siap...

Nanti kedeketan GaaSaku bakal lebih ditunjukkin

Review lagi

_**Alex de Uchiha:**_

Menghinaa aja -_-

Itu memang diketik buru2...

Review lagi

_**Cheerycher:**_

Iyaa... makasih yaa ^^

Review lagi

_**Minato Scarlett:**_

Thankyou...

Ogah deh ngajarin luu :p

Review lagi

_**Malaikat Kecil:**_

Iya

Hhhe

Makasih yaa...

Ini udah update kok ^^

Review lagi

_**Kei Ezpeluznante:**_

Hai Kei...

Makasih pujian dan sarannya...

Ini udah update...

Walaupun lama...

Review lagi

_Donee..._

_Bagi yang review login, cek pm yaa..._

_Maaf kalau chap ini pendek..._

_O yya..._

_Chap 9 nya Aika gatau kapan update..._

_Tapi diusahakan ga lama..._

_Thankyouu..._

**Mind to review?**

**Click on the blue box below**


End file.
